SNOWDAYS
by deaconlost
Summary: Snowdays. Christmas on Mt Rainier what could happen. The Grey clan is holidaying at a four-star resort. While your favorite coed is hold up in Ray's new girlfriend getaway. What evil lurks below the surface. How will Ray's girlfriend effect the events that unfold. story complete.
1. Chapter 1 INTRO

Snowdays.

Christmas on Mt Rainier what could happen. The Grey clan is holidaying at a four-star resort. While your favorite coed is hold up in Ray's new girlfriend getaway. What evil lurks below the surface. How will Ray's girlfriend effect the events that unfold.

Anna snowday

dec 21:APOV:

I watch the snow fall among the pines like sweeping billowing sheets on wash lines. The sun plays rainbow beams thru the evergreen trees. A storm is coming the radio blared. I sit in a luxury cabin deep in MT. Rainier ski country. Ray's new girlfriend Miranda, old Seattle money, family cabin. luxurious, propane heat and cooking, even a propane backup generator, four bedrooms' rustic charm nearest neighbor is 5 miles down the gravel road. The caretaker Mr. Lewis promise to plow it every other day. I have Ray's truck; Wanda would never have climbed the hill to get here. Kate's with her family in NY, might have gone but creep Ethan was there.

December 20:  
Miranda and Dad are doing Christmas's in Victoria. Dad wanted me to come, but I'd be a third wheel in his budding romance. Something about Miranda is off, I love my dad, but she seems too wealth, to pretty, to sophisticated. I mean she sit and hand sands piece Ray makes. They fish and do outdoor stuff, but I catch her looking at me with such loathing and hate, and other times pure maternal love. Maybe it's just step adopted daughter syndrome.  
They met when she showed up to get an antiquity rocking chair repaired for a baby shower present for her cousin. She lives outside Olympia about half way between Tacoma and Montesano. She started talking to Ray. They hit it off, now three months later they're in Victoria and I'm here alone on winter break from WSU Vancouver. I shouldn't complain after all daddy is happy. I couldn't be a killjoy about that.  
3day before Christmas eve:

 **dec22:**

 **Ski bums pov :** Those rich assholes, stealing our girls. the blonde giant making us look cheap and flake. I'll show them. "Tommy distract them I'll put a little club-trip in their drinks." "yah, man watch them trip out." "the girls will see what a bunch of asshole rich losers they are." "yes, the blonde is already tripping wait for the other two to go." "get your cell ready, maybe make some money." "if this don't open some legs, I still got a couple of roofies, either way dude, were getting laid."

 **gpov:** Taylor comes crashing into the house with Elliot their both half naked and sweating, delirious. Carrick and Mia helps me get them to the sofa. Their hot, abnormal hot, eyes dilated something is not right. Dr. Westley come over from next door, they hit his car. "Grace, their high on something ecstasy maybe one of those college hallucinogen mixes. Do they have a history?" "No, a Taylor's my son security; he would never take something on duty? O good, Sawyer check they car. Maybe something will turn up and we can get it analyses." Sawyer finds a half drunk coffee, still hot. I sent Mia to the local med center for a drug test has we get them into bed. Hours later I realize Christian isn't back.

The drug test came back positive for a mix ecstasy and LSD, and there are several set of finger print on the coffee. The local sheriff is running them. A rash of this combo called club-trip has shown up here in the past week and several roofied girls as well in this heavy college crowd. Much later that evening; Sawyer can't seem to locate Christian. The lojack on the car isn't working.

 **apov** " The light go out around 3pm. The backup generator kicks in it's good for thirty days according to Mr. Lewis. Aloud crash and boom rattle the house, What the fuck! I look out, a car has crashes into the garage. I get suited and walk out. An Audi is mashed into and under dad's truck, the back wheel looks broken. The whole mess is jammed against the snowmobile into the far wall. The driver is trying to swim thru the snow half naked.  
"hey, are you ok? mister are you ok?"

I lean down and grab his arm hauling him up. Oh God copper hair, grey wild eyes and abs to kill for. He's hot, a sweating and complete stoned hot. I've seen several frat boys at parties Kate drag me to. I start to herd him inside, suddenly he strips and throws himself into a snow bank near the door. I leave him go back to the car, find luggage and messenger bag in the trunk, and pick up his cloth find a wallet in his jacket, haul everything inside. Returning, he is much cooler and manageable, getting his fine naked ass on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. I try to call 911. shit the phone is dead, I think the power outage and dead phone is probably due to mister Adonis stoner and his car. Mr. Lewis is due to plow Christmases eve. I should be ok, mister stoned is sleeping, snoring peaceful.

I sit and read Tess, my upcoming final semester at WSU. I love Hardy and Tess. Mister stoned has slinked along the couch and now lays his head in my lap. I can't help myself, stroking his hair and chest. the feel, the electric charge, I feel is unusual, never had these feel, or thoughts. As the storm arrives I manage to feed him soup and water, a move him to the bathroom and then to bed. I've never been this intimate with a man. Laying him down, getting him to drink some more water. I wickedly lay next to him cuddling him in my arms. watching the emotion and fading light play across his visage, I sleep a dream of him and me in wick things of Austen, Shelley, Yeats.

2day before Christmas eve  
I wake hot; I feel the man entangle with me. His arms around me, one hand up under my t-shirt caressing my breast. the other laying across my hip stroking my garden. I'm wet and my hand is entwined with his stoking me while my other lays across his manhood, kneading and stroking, I realize with a start. wantonness is not something I know. I feel his heart quicken, and wake up his hands move faster and more sure to their goals, my hand response. I feel the building tide within rise and explode. as I seep down to mother earth; I feel him surge and release in my hand, the wetness explodes across my thigh. he moans and shakes as I milk him to finish, we drift and crash quickly to sleep. sweet dreams heavenly sleep.

At the resort:  
The sheriff is looking for Christian; Elliot and Taylor are detoxing. The storm has hamper the effort and several cars of college kids were strand the first night, luck no one is killed or serious hurt. One of the print comes back for a college kid, a ski bum, for receiving stolen property. His prints should not be on Taylor coffee cup. The bar tender at the resort remember Christen and Taylor both getting coffee, from a part time waiter-server, the waiter is the ski bum college roommate and suspect in the stolen property. The sheriff finds them with two comatose girls in a hotel room, searches discovered drugs including the club-trip and roofies.

 **CPOV:dec22:**

The Mt. Rainier ski resort is bustle with the holiday crowd. Mom and Dad are here as part of a medical conference slash Christmas gig. Elliot has been here for three-day cruising and shagging the snow bunnies, coeds and cougars, what a frigging manwhore. Taylor and I flew in this morning. A storm front is moving in for the two day before Christmas, expected to be clear Christmas day. Skiing will be perfect. I meet Elliot in the resort's main bar, we get coffee. We talk but Elliot already is drunk. "Taylor take him back to rental house were staying at. I'm going to check on Charlie Tango at the airfield." I leave sipping my coffee, planning my skiing, the moguls and the expert slopes await, I can check my bird and get two run in before the storm this evening.

Day before Christmas eve:  
Soft rose petals fall across my chest as sweet scents engulf me. Lite feather strokes my back as my lips taste jasmine and coconut hair. My hand caresses a sweet spot between her legs, what the? I'm in bed entangle with a girl, her head in the crook of my neck, her hands caressing my chest, my back; pain? burning pain? I don't know what's going on. I'm naked and she's in t-shirt and panties. my hand in her panties still caress her wet, sweet, garden. The other is molded to her soft perfect breast. My eyes open and I stare down at this perfect girl; brown hair, delicate face, petite body, shit is she even legal? She looks 16 or maybe 17. Where am I. How the fuck did I get here?

I feel eyes staring, looking down I lose myself in fathomless pool of blue. Deep innocent orbs of ocean, sky, blue; looking into my soul, the monster, ogre, frighten boy, the broken man. She struggles to get up, I instinctively hold tighter "Christian I got pee" I release her she rises, smiling a guilty smirk and heads thru a door. I relax, my name a tempting sweet morsels on the wind. I could hear her say my name all day. but what is her name? The last I remembered was landing Charles Tango at the airfield. I must be in one of the winter rental houses, like mom and dad have for the holiday. It's so quiet, I hear the everything; water, wind, heater blowing air, the creak of the door.  
"Christian your bag in on the chair here, get a shower and dress, come down I'll fix you breakfast. Mr. Lewis should be here soon to take you out." Out, my bag, Sawyer has my luggage, where's Taylor, where Sawyer, where Elliot? I stand and walk to the window looking out I see the swirling snow and know the winter storm still rages. My day bag with my ski stuff. I shower and dress, walking down the stairs; I smell the fresh bread and food, I'm hungry, she smiles as I enter the kitchen she bouncing and twisting as she whisks eggs. "Making pancakes and sausage, hungry?" "yes, very hungry!" I'm just not sure for what food or her.  
"do you get high often, like two days ago?"  
"What? I never get high I don't do drug. I have a zero tolerance policy. why?"  
"You were seriously delusional and stoned, I've only seen that at frat parties and the one Rave, I when to."  
"are you sure, I wasn't ill or something?" even as the words leave my mouth I know she right. I was out of my mind for two days, but how?  
"you were sweating and overheating, mumbling and crying about your mother, angel, and cigarette. you strip and threw yourself into a snow bank rolling back and forth, till I drag you inside."  
"I would never intentional take drugs. someone must have drugged me; I just don't remember right now."  
"Christian, it's ok. eat and will wait for Mr. Lewis"  
"I need a phone." I spot a wall phone and move to picking it up its dead, "where my cell phone?"  
"it's in the entry charging but their no reception out here."  
"the resort has excellent cell coverage!" I bark, fear invading me.  
"Christian were not at a resort, you're on Silver Creek, in the middle of MT. Rainier."  
"What how did I get here! **A what is your name!** "  
she laughs "Anastasia, but call me Anna; a you drove, really well, toke out the power, phone, my dad's truck and I think the only snowmobile."  
"What? I did all that?" "yep!" "I'm sorry Anna (sweet name for a sweet girl, I want to hug her and kiss her) who Mr. Lewis?"  
"Mr. Lewis is the caretakers lives at the beginning of the road about 5 miles that way"

Christmas eve 7pm

We eat and wait for Mr. Lewis who never comes. Anna is a really good cook. I wash the dishes, I vaguely remember how from middle school days, mom favorite punishment. We retire to the couch. She touches my chest and massages my back. I feel heaven, no pain no fear, just this deep connection. We spend time on the couch just kissing and feeling. The incredible emotions and touching, god she electrifies me. I could just kiss her forever. The feeling start as pinpricks and build into towering wave of love, happiness, joy. The feel of her breast in my hand, perfect. I've taken her to multi-orgasm just fondling her perfect breast. We nap, she holds me stroking my chest kissing my scars away.

Afterwards we rest on the floor before the fire, Anna has her Tess. I try to read a Bond book. Getting bored, I break out my laptop and start to look at spread sheet. "Anna, you said the network was down?" "Yes the phone in dead?" "I'm showing a strong Wi-Fi link." "Mr. Lewis said you had to plug into computer jack over there to get internet." I plug in my laptop and get internet "I think the internet is a Wi-Fi link and not over the phone line." "Let me check my laptop, Daddy will be worried." "Christian I have a lot to text from daddy, and Mr. Lewis. He plans to be here tomorrow." "better txt him and your dad first, the speed in really low, must be the weather."

 **Mr. Lewis I am safe, have a lost traveler for you to pick up. The power and phone line are out. Be careful. Daddy truck is broken, and the garage. Anna**

 **Daddy I am safe, the power and phone lines are down, did not know network was Wi-Fi, I have a lost traveler staying with me. Everything is ok. Love Annie**

"I'm a lost traveler?" "Did you want me to tell my ex-Marine father you are here alone with me, mister stoner Christian"

"Anna, I am not a stoner, we are both adults. Consenting adult." I lean in and kiss her. We end up on the couch shedding cloths. I make her scream, my wick wickedly good tongue and talented fingers. She takes me in her mouth, deep, doesn't she have a gag reflex. I cannot stop, control is in her sweet mouth and tender hands "ANNA, stop if you don't want to swallow. O baby, please ugh augh" The room spins and I wake on the couch, Anna applying a cold towel to my head. "Are you ok, you passed out, I thought I broken you. When you feel better you better text your folks." Better? I can't imagine a better point in my life, than right here. Right now, with Miss Anna Steele.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victoria, Canada 6pm Christmas eve

"Miranda, I'm worried about Anna. She hasn't called or emailed me in two days. Something might have happened"

"Ray, honey she ok probably caught up in a book. Have you called?"

"No, I promise to let her be, you know that. She would never not call or email."

"Look, I'll call Mr. Lewis, he promised to plow the road every few days as needed."

7pm

"Ray, a storm has hit the area and the phone lines are down to the cabin, don't worry, baby. Mr. Lewis is plowing tomorrow morning. She safe, Anna is loaded with common sense and smarts"

"What if she hurt or something, I should fly down tonight?"

"No, wait for tomorrow. Ray she'll be fine, the cabin is secure and self-sustained. Beside the microwave computer link is still up. Mr. Lewis is waiting for Anna to notice the IM he's left"

"ok but if I don't hear from her tomorrow, I'm heading back"

7:30pm

 **Daddy I am safe, the power and phone lines are down, did not know network was Wi-Fi, I have a lost traveler staying with me. Everything is ok. Love Annie**

I feel better, but who is lost traveler and why is Annie being vague. I rest my head on Mira's tits as she strokes my hair. Annie is safe. My daughter is safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas eve 11pm

 **Gpov:** Cary comes rushing into the living room. Elliot and Taylor are sitting on the couch, sipping fluids. The drug has passed, but the dehydration is slowly fading. "Gracie, Christian just texted me! His in a cabin on the other side of the mountain. **Mom Dad I am safe at cabin snowed in on Silver creek, phone and power lines down, car destroyed. Confused, not injured suspect I was drugged. Expect Mr. Lewis tomorrow to plow road to us. Love Christian**

 **Christian, so happy to hear you. Yes, Elliot, Taylor and You drugged. Suspect arrested. Will sent Sawyer to get you. DAD.**

 **No, Mr. Lewis will deliver us to Sheriff station in town. Sawyer pick us up there. Christian**

 **Son, us, who are you with. DAD** who is he with?

 **I am bringing a date. Save some present, be there about 4pm. Got to go. Late love Christian.**

He's bringing a date. What is going on. I call the Sheriff. Mr. Lewis works for the Daniels-Deaford family **.** Mom was friend with them. I wake her up, asking, telling her Christian's safe, she happy. Her godson Daniel Daniels-Deaford dies six years ago, only keeps in touch with his widow Miranda. Gives me the number.

"Hello is this Miranda Daniels-Deaford. This is DR. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Your late husband was my mother godson. You have cabin near Mt. Rainier look after by a Mr. Lewis?" "yes I remember your mother and yes I have the cabin. What can I do for you it rather late?" "Who is at the Cabin?" "I fail to see what business it is who I loan my cabin to." "My son is at the cabin; I want to know who he's with" "Your son is lost traveler. What? **Ray stop don't you** _" a strong deadly male voice comes on the line "Who are you and what is your son doing to my daughter!" Daughter?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 the cabin

snow day chp 2

Christmas morning.

The air is still. The world quiet. Covered in an un-blemished blanket of white powered snow. Fresh and clean as dawn's rays break the mountain's curtain; herald the new day. I sip coffee, staring out the kitchen window. Where am I and why do I never want to leave here. I hear the soft sounds of Anna's waking progress moving about. I hear the soft womanly footsteps, as arms wrap around me. "I hope no neighbors wander by, my naked Adonis would surely shock them" I laugh, turning "well I'm shocked that prim and proper Anastasia Steele is strutting around nude, whatever will the wildlife say. Shocking, shocking I tell you" in my best British accent. we laugh and cuddle.  
"let go outside a play in the snow"  
"Anna baby I would prefer to go to a nice warm bed and worship your body, mind and soul. "  
"later baby, right now I want to make snow angels and leave foot prints in the beautiful canvas of snow."  
"your wish is my command"  
dressing, we laugh and touch. I cannot understand how she can touch me, bring such fantastic joy and feelings. Walking holding hands down to the creek. An old wooden bench sits lonely and forlorn encased in snow. I clear the bench, I sit and Anna straddle me. rubbing her nose into my neck. I embrace the warn flowing contentment it brings.  
"Chris, what will happen later?"  
'we will leave here, meet my family. than bed and tomorrow plan our wedding."  
"seriously Chris. "  
"Anna I'm being serious. you are mine, forever"

"no you're not. I mean we just meant. I am nobody, a mouse's little college coed, you are a billionaire with model perfect looks."

"Anna you are beyond beautiful. Smart, sassy, ands above everything else the love of my life."

"Chris, get real. I'm nobody and your somebody. I just won't be able to be what you need."

"Anna you are all I need, baby. You know me better than even myself. I babbled everything, the BDSM, Elaine, Ella, everything. You still want me after everything, all my fuck-up issues and broken soul. I am so lucky you even want me."

"Chris I just was here when you got roofied. You'll find some else; more acceptable, cultured, beautiful, more your social equal."

"I'll make you a deal little Anastasia, give me till your graduation to prove your all I need, want and how perfect you; us, we are. Just a semester. If we can't make it work. I will walk away no question, no stalking, you'll never hear from me again."

"Chris, that no fair. I would be shattered after. After. If you left this afternoon I would be shattered wreck."

"Anna, I could never leave your voluntary. You would have to send me away. An I would be a hollow wreck of a man. How could I go on after finding heaven! Angel you are my world!"

"your not fighting fair. I love you."

"I never fight fair. I need you like I need air to breathe. I can't find the words to express the deep, pure, feels I feel! Love cannot express them fully. Here this express it!" I kiss her soft full lips deep and sure pouring everything into this woman; opening my soul and heart. Letting her have all of me to the darkest corner and deepest reaches of my soul.

I feel uplifted, relived, alive. And at peace with myself. I feel snow pouring down my neck, OUCH, "ANASTASIAS STEELE, YOU'LL PAY!" she is already scamper back to the cabin. Grabbing snow make balls. Pelting me. Has I tackle and twist so she lands on top of me. Bad gallantry as a glove of snow pies my face. She tries to escape but I roll and roll till she under me. I bring a handful of snow up poised to rub her face. When I stare into the blues eyes. The mirth and mischief. The perfect face of an angel. The snow falls thru my fingers. As I lower my lips to hers. Rising I carry her into the cabin up the stairs and into our bed.

Later in the kitchen eating breakfast slash lunch. We giggle and tease like high schooler's first love. I go look at the Audi, has Anna finishes packing and cleaning the kitchen.

I will have to write a thank you to Audi; the car is a wreck. I hope to God I didn't hit or kill any one. Anna dad's truck is badly broken; I'm buying him a new truck. His girlfriend Miranda is getting a new garage and snowmobile. **Honk!** I turn a truck with a snow blower is coming in to sight. I wave and go tell Anna the Mr. Lewis is here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pack my suitcases. Clean the kitchen, bath, and tidied up. I try to hold the panic in check. What will happen. My well-ordered life is Chaos. I am not prepared for the tomorrow, tomorrow with Christian. My dad is flying into the resort, even now landing. The families are picking sides and sharping sticks. I real wish I could just freeze time and never leave here. **Honk!** I look out the window, Mr. Lewis is here.

Mr. Lewis is surprised at the damage, but Christian already has a work crew for after the holiday to fix everything and haul out the cars. We sit in the back of Mr. Lewis king cab truck. Holding hands. As we get to Mr. Lewis house we change vehicles. Moving from truck with snow blower to truck with plow. The two-hour long slow ride to the sheriff station. Christian has a talk with the sheriff as a Blond guy shift our stuff to an Audi Suv. Christian comes out relieved, he was worried his drugged driving might have hurt someone. Just some property damage, lot dead mailbox's and dented fences. The blond Sawyer is quiet. I wonder what he makes of little me.

The drive to the resort is nerve wracking. I hold his hands and feel his arms around me. A firing squad awaits us. The house is bright with lights and decorations. The holiday music soothes the scene from a Norman Rockwell picture titled "styled holiday house, rich people's Christmas in the mountain circa 2000's" we enter shedding are coats. Christian takes me in his arms and kisses me deep and open. I release all the fears and tension I harbor. Falling down the rabbit hole. Taking my hand, we enter the Livingroom.

O god please let us thru this without bloodshed, Daddy and Miranda are seated on a couch with an elderly couple. While a handsome older couple share a great chair. A tall blonde surfer is standing next to the mantle with an older, hard, buzz cut guy, just screaming military. A black hair, tall model wearing a 3,000-dollar dress with apron followed by an older blonde in white blouse and denim skirt enter with snack trays. Everyone is frozen. I can feel the tension.

"Hello, I'm Anna. This is Christian. Is there any coca we could use a hot drink?" the room explodes in sounds. Loud and overlapping, rapid fire. Everyone is one on their feet, yelling without waiting for answers. I feel a tug on my sleeve. The older blonde in the denim skirt, is handing me a mug topped with whipped cream. I sip, perfect hot chocolate. I smile. She stops Christian and hands him a mug. "Thank You Mrs. Jones" I wonder who she is.

Daddy drags me away from Christian to the hall. "Are you ok, Anna, truthful did he do or try anything?" "Daddy, he was a gentleman, and we are both adults. Consenting adults, a we are a couple. For how long I don't know. But right now we are."

"Anna, you barely know him. So separation would be a good thing. Maybe later after graduation?"

"Daddy, I am going to graduate. I am going to see Christian. We are going to try to make this, thing we're feeling, work. Please be happy for me. Try to like Christian?"

"Anna his families ok. Very down to earth, not what I expected from the super-rich, or famous professionals, you know is dad is a Famous Lawyer, and his mom is world renowned doctor? They are really good people. I'm just a retired army Major, and cabinet maker we don't fit in with them?" I feel his doubt as much for me as for him, and his relationship with Miranda. "Yea, those trophies in your man cave. Military medals and awards, National and international woodcraft competitions wins. Three guest appearance on "This Old House" and a dozen on "Woodshop". Yea right we aren't at their level, bullshit dad. I have a 4.0 GPA; a soon a BA in English literature and a minor in publishing. We are just as good as everyone else. So let go back in there. An start the holiday cheer." We walk back into the room.

 _I slipped away from the crowd. I find myself listening to Anna and Ray. He has doubts about us. I can hear the issues. I dread the time when my secret comes out. What started as accidental meeting with Anna. Has bosomed into a relationship with Ray. love? Sex? Well sex with Ray is great. The quiet man, intense like that John Wayne character from the movie (Quiet Man). I know more about the Grey's; although I haven't let on. My niece is tied to Christian. I slip back into the room a snake an arm around Ray waist as he talks with Carrick and Grace. I really like them. Refreshing and real. Honest and caring. From the first moment this morning when we arrive. They have been perfect host and concerned parents. We talked at length, but without information about how their interacting, it speculative at best. We're all concern about their children, and Anna and Christian situation. Now we must wait for the kids. Letting them make their own path._

 _Gracie and I are talking about meeting tomorrow. "Ugh oh! Sorry! sorry, caryyyyy?" Grace cries, tears flood her face, a rush from the room in tears. I turn everyone is watching us. Carrick follows._

 _As the daughter Mia, rush up "what did you say? What did you say!" "I don't know we were talking about having drinks tomorrow at the café at drop off (café high up the hill where the gondola lift drops off)." She is blocking me "You had to say something to set her off!" I feel like were second from a fist fight._

 _When Mrs. Jones walks in; a step in front of Mia "Mia, your mother needs you for a second. Mia! Now!" she shifts, a flees the room. Ray and Anna are at my side. "I don't know what happened, honestly?" "Christian, she saw Anna touching your chest and back. That what happened." Says Mrs. Jones. "Thank you Gail, I better go to her. Anna it'll be alright."_

 _We stare? "Anna?" "Christian was adopted at four, his before was extreme and scarring. He can't take people touching his chest or back. The memories cause physical pain. Only the family knows."_

" _well, only Mia could ever hug him. Now you Anna Banana are touching him, and he is happy. Thank you." Elliot says a leaves the room._


	3. Chapter 3 Falcon of the slopes

Snow day chp3

Four day before Christmas

m-pov mt. rainier ski resort pro level slope.

I fly down the slope. A blue and red covered falcon on the edge of world. The expert slope final curve drops; an release me into the air. Ski slamming to earth. The quiet sound of air rushing by. I am one with the universe. I slide into the finish, skis throwing a veil of ice and sleet into the air. My body aches and exultant course thru me. I roar. "Albright pay up losers. Hundred a head." Kelly screams my former high school pep squad buddy. The moans and groans from crowd of thirty-somethings, ski bums, and post high school jocks. We made 3grand that I could beat the record time down the pro slope. I love hustling the wealth and lame.

Kelly, a couple of snow bunny groupies, crowd around me in the bar. Boy toys flit and flirt about. The hot hard cider flows. We're careful to stay in packs. Some girls got roofied last night. I grab Kelly and French kiss her hard showing the skills I learned in Paris. I take her back to the house. I could use a guy, but don't find any. Kelly will do. Mom knows I'm bi. Daddy, well he thinks its platonic, kind of. I feel Kelly hands creep up my breast. I lick her ear. Today was great, tonight epic, Christian will be here tomorrow.

3 day before Christmas eve:

I wake with naked Kelly snoring into my pussy. I'm hanging mostly off the bed. Shifting my body. Plop I'm on the floor. Ouch my shoes, In my butt. I roll to my feet tripping and bouncing off the furniture, the bed, snoring louder Kelly. I stagger to the bathroom. Hot shower latter. I'm smacking Kelly fine ass awake. "come on breakfast"

Mom is sipping tea and reading the conference syllabus. I stagger to the coffee maker, caffeine, caffeine, the nectar of the gods. Mom smirks at me. "Elliot and Cary left two hour ago for some runs. You sounded a little loud last night. Tone it down. Or Carrick will get upset." "ok mom, I'll try to be quieter. But everyone is loud. Well except Christian, he's still a virgin. I think, or maybe celibate."

"Mia, your brother is? well it's his business, a we need to respect his choices. I just want him happy. The last year he seems more far away than ever."

"Mom, I'm sorry. Christian will come around. I promise I'll work on him." I stare hard at my coffee. Getting Christian to interact with the family takes major harassment and blackmail. I had to scream for three weeks to get him to come here today. I even had Taylor bring Gail to force Christian to show up. I make some toast. How to get big brother to loosen up? Maybe find a snow bunny or hare to brighten his nights.

Kelly final rolls into the kitchen, sparkly and peppy. I hate morning people. She leaves, will hook up at east slopes. A sorority is having a ski bunny fashion show. I plan on winning. Or at least picking up some coed tail or hard body frat-sicle. I see couple of losers from yesterday hanging at the lodge and lifts. Ski bums follow the college crowd, like a plague of locust.

Four hour later:

I sit on the couch, fucking asshole snow boarder. I had a great run in my Norwegian snow bikini till two high school snowboarding thug clipped me right in front of the judge. Left me cold, wet, and bruise third place. Third place, damn pimply faced teen delinquents, I had first, well at least second. Mom is icing my bruise thigh. Taylor and Elliot crashing thru the door into pile on the living room floor. Sweating, delirious, half naked. "Carrick and Mia helped me get them to the sofa" whoa abnormal hot, eyes like saucer. Sawyer and Dr. Westley from next door, "they hit my car, Grace, their high on something ecstasy maybe one of those college hallucinogen mixes. Do they have a history?" "No, a Taylor's my son security; he would never take something on duty? O good, Sawyer check they car. Maybe something will turn up and we can get it analyses."

Sawyer returns with a half drunk coffee, still hot, with Taylor name on it. "Mia, take that to the local med center I'll call ahead for a drug test. Sawyer, Carrick help me get them into bed." I drop off the coffee at the lab and stop back a find Sawyer with the sheriff in the security room of the lodge. A rash of drugs including roofies has arrived with the college crowd. I head back to help Mom.

6pm. The lab calls back they both got drugged, along with a half dozen frat and young doctors, all from the coffee bar in the lodge. The sheriff is looking for some college kids. A storm is crash down, two feet of snow by morning, six feet by Christmas.

"Sawyer. Where Christian? Should he be back by now from the airfield?" Sawyer and Reynolds launch into frantic calls and checks. I stare frozen. O-god no one has seen Christian since 1230 at the coffee bar in the lodge. I scream till Grandma T hugs me folding me into her arms. Where is my bother? What have I done.

 _Frat party: western condo complex: ski resort. The music is pumping. The beer is flowing. As we spot the two sorority tramps, too good for the masses. Spoiled trust fund bitches. We looked for that black hair lez who stole are money. She had to of cheated to get that time. Got lucky with her surf brother, till those uptight suits showed up. Hope they like their club trip experience. Ddude , where the bomb. Let get these babies revved and rooffied. My snake needs a hole. Dude your snake need penicillin. Yea well I give and give back to these skanks till I feel the justice has been served._

Dawn day before Christmas eve, I stare out my window. Tear stained face. I feel empty, have I killed my brother. By begging and pleading with him to come here. No one can find him. His he down some ravine, holding to life in the wreckage of his car. Or already dead. Maybe wandering naked in the snow lost and frighten. The "what if" terrorize me, haunt me. I can't seem to hold on to reality. I want my brother. I want him alive and healthy. I will never force him to be with the family again, Christian where are you.


	4. Chapter 4 the quiet ones

Chp 4

Cabin 2 days to Christmas eve:

I wake slowly the heat and heavenly feel of Chris against my chest. I touch his brow, shit he's hot too hot. I move and check him. He's still out, clammy, shit Steele remember first aid class. I run check the book shelfs, yes a first aid book. I check quickly. Oh! Dehydration, yes he need liquid and a cold bath to cool him down. I rush and get a pitcher of water and large glass of fruit juice. I get him to drink. Apply wet cold compress to his head. He's still in and out of it. The bath, yes, I can't hold him up in the shower. A bath!

I get him to the toilet. I run a cold bath. He's grinning mumbling about mommy, and cars, toy cars, one red, one blue. I get him into the bath. He sinks down, I worry he'll drown. "more hot water?" "hot water coming right up. I dump the ice water on his head. He smiles "thank you, angel, join me. Please?" I leave get some more water. Feeding him water and juice as his temperature goes down. Final I get him back to bed. Sleeping snoring beauty, I'm hunger. I go down check the house and outside. The snow in falling hard and heavy. I sit on the bed reading and petting my naked little house guest. He curls to me laying his head on my lap. I feel so contented.

I wake, nodding off, the clock says three pm. I shift Chris is gone. I quickly search. I find him down stairs in front of the cold fire. I get him to the couch. And relight the fire. I make some tea and feed him some toast and tea. He starts talking. Oh my God, he's confessing his whole live. I am stunned and shocked. I am angry and insane with hatred. I am frozen holding him, the pain and misery. Loneliness and sorrows. Mrs. Robinson is going to get a couple of fist to her nose.

I process all the information he gave; boy is he fucked up. I look at him sipping soup, eyes still lost. He stares at me. Grey eyes, awash in pain, misery, loneliness. I stroke his hair. "Chris, it will be alright." "no, it won't. you'll leave me, everyone leaves me." He starts to cry in his soup. "Babe, I will never leave you. I love you." Whoa. where the fuck did that come from. Steele have you lost your mind. Lessen than two days a your declaring your love. Get a grip. "I love you too!" I stare at eyes alight with? I hold his hand "finish your soup I'll read some tall tales of Mt Rainier to you. He nods.

We watch the fire slowly die as midnight approaches. I help him to bathroom than bed. I hold him as I dreams of children; copper hair blue eyes running a playing at a park on the sound. A large lawn of green behind a great house. I dream of Chris holding me. Caress my hair. While dusk surrenders to the dark of night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6pm ski resort 2days till Christmas eve

Gpov

24 hours gone. Elliot is sleeping and Taylor is laying on the couch getting the last of the IV fluids. The dehydration crashed his blood chemistries. He's now stable. Gail hovers about. I had to give Mia a sedative. She blames herself for Christian being missing. I blame the degenerate ski bums. They'll be spending decades in jail. They kept mementos' of their victims'. Carrick was on the phone all day with the search and prosecution. I sit for the first time, unneeded. I check about, I'm alone. A release the pent up tears and guilt, and sorrows of my life. My boy, my son.

Carrick-pov.

I stand quietly in the shadows watching Gracie come apart. I long to move, hold her, chase away the fear and demons. But I don't I have learned in thirty-two year of marriage, she needs to be alone. My time to comfort will be soon. I hold on to inner picture of Christian defiantly standing dirty bleeding, ready to take his punishment, unafraid, unbending. My strong little man. If anyone could survive it will be Christian. I turn, must check on Elliot and Mia. Mia is catatonic most of today, blames herself for Christian being missing. No one is to blame, the drugging and needs of Taylor and Elliot just swamp everyone. A Christian is Christian, so self-contained, capable, always there. Shit I need to make amends for Harvard, and everything else. Please god let me make amends.

Midnight.

I stare out the darken window, snow falls. The world is covered in a blanket of white. I cannot let the fear of "what if" rule me. Mia and Grace are both falling into that trap. Elliot and Taylor are just recovering. Those assholes gave them triple dose, I talked the County DA into attempted manslaughter charges. I have Sawyer hounding the Sheriff, but storm duty is taking priority over Christian, I can rational understand, but as a father I can't, my son is missing in the storm. Drugged out of his mind, lost. I sip my coffee laced with three-grand whiskey. It tastes like nothing, wet, nothing I stare out into the storm, it is supposed to lighten by tomorrow evening. Christmas fucking eve!

9am day before Christmas eve "The tracker in Christian phone is not showing Mr. Grey. It either out of cell range or off. I have a helicopter with a scanner ready to go as soon as the storm lets up, sorry it's the best I can due. Sawyer got three scanners in plow truck working right now but there limited to two miles, depending on terrain and weather. I wish I could do more Sir." "Barney I know you're doing your best. I know will find him. Andrea and Ros are holding down the fort. Keep me post if anything comes up." "Yes, sir. I know he'll make it; our prayers are with you."

I can only sit and take turns holding Gracie and Mia. Grandma T is trying to keep everyone spirits up, but it's hard. Elliot is awake and moving but still in shock. He tries to blame himself, I reason with him, I know it only partial successful. He has a dozen guys from his crew, all experience backpacker and skier ready to start ground search with this god damn storm breaks, ogod why now. Please let us find him.

All we can do is wait. Staring at the fire. Lost in thoughts. Tomorrow will herald new hope, and crashing fears. I hold on to my loved ones as I fear the lost will destroy us completely.


	5. Chapter 5 victoria xmas

Cp5 Miranda

December 20 The Fairmont Empress, Victoria, Vancouver Island Canada

We walk along the festive street of old town Victoria the Christmas cheer brightens are steps. I am in love with the perfect man. Strong, silent, the very essence of reliable. I hold on tight. We're going to a small tea room nearby. Later maybe walk the snowy Magic of Christmas lights at The Butchart Gardens. Tomorrow we have ticket for Jason Stevens' one-man adaptation of A Christmas Carol at Craigdarroch Castle. Where will explore the spirit of a Victorian Christmas! Ray has never seen a Christmas like this. I relish showing and experiencing it with him.

I plan a sled ride thru Elk lake regional park, followed by Flavors' of Christmas High Tea at The Dining Room Restaurant at Butchart Gardens. I remember a little alcove, maybe some kinky, a little oral delight. Ray, the quiet man in public is dominate and kinky in the sack, I can't seem to get enough of him. I can't understand how she could have cheated or left him. We'll stroll through a "forest" of decorated trees at the Festival of Trees at The Bay Centre. I plan 10 days of absolute joy and wonder and 10 nights of unrestricted passion and sex. Ray is as happy as a college kid. College kid, the fly in my happiness. Anastasia.

Ray didn't want to leave her alone, at the house in Montesano. So I arrange for her to stay at my Cabin on Mt Rainier. It's perfect, quiet self-contained and far from Victoria. She jumped at the chance to not be a third wheel to Ray's happiness. But everything we seen and experience is tempered with "Anna would love this" or "We must bring Anna next time". I don't dislike the girl, but I see too much of Carla in her.

The days and night have flown by. The world is bright. We've make love in the sled, the garden, hell Ray's strong wicked finger played me at the Castle. I could fall incredible deep for this man. Christmas eve dinner with some old family friends at our hotel the Fairmont Empress, but Ray is distracted and worried. I feel like a princess. Ray looks like a battle tested knight, well he is a battle tested Marine officer. My personal hulking man toy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria, Canada 6pm Christmas eve, after dinner.

"Miranda, I'm worried about Anna. She hasn't called or emailed me in two days. Something might have happened"

"Ray, honey she ok! probably caught up in a book. Have you called?"

"No, I promise to let her be, you know that. She would never not call or email."

"Look, I'll call Mr. Lewis, he promised to plow the road every few days as needed."

I know Ray has sent a dozen IM and emails today. He's worried. I try to calm him, but as the day wears on he become more distracted.

7pm I call Mr. Lewis.

"Ray, a storm has hit the area and the phone lines are down to the cabin, don't worry, baby. Mr. Lewis is plowing tomorrow morning. She safe, Anna is loaded with common sense and smarts"

"What if she hurt or something, I should fly down tonight?"

"No, wait for tomorrow. Ray she'll be fine, the cabin is secure and self-sustained. Beside the microwave computer link is still up. Mr. Lewis is waiting for Anna to notice the IM he's left"

"ok but if I don't hear from her tomorrow, I'm heading back" "Ray, she ok. The weather will light up tomorrow morning before dawn, Mr. Lewis will plow the road and probably get the phone lines reconnected. So please calm down, here have a hot toddy. Let me relax you. Licking my lips.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _September 2 Seattle_

" _Mr. Dobson, I don't want a another crib, or a copy. I want this restored. Who would you recommend?"_

" _Well, Mrs. Deaford, I would recommend Raymond Steele of Montesano. He's a top craftsman. And he has done similar restorations. But he's picky and not someone you can buy."_

" _Alright, can you get me a introduction." "Yes, Madam, I'll call right now._

 _Four days later. Montesano_

 _I stand watching Raymond Steele of Steele and Daughters wood wright shop. Look at the broken crib my great grandfather handmade. My cousin Louise broke it and neglect it for four years before I got it back. Now I have to rush to get it ready for my niece's baby. Ray is tall, heavily build like the ex-marine he is. forearms bulging and rippled, my pussy wets just being near him. I watch as his eyes read me like an open book. He takes the project._

 _Three day later he calls me, ask me out for dinner. I arrive a he has a candle light dinner on the patio. Holy shit his daughter carries are meal out. No. It can't be. Not her. Not the one. I barely make it thru the meal. Anastasia._

 _I have a background check done, my worst fear realized. History repeating itself. I find I can't stay away from Ray, but Anna is a sore spot. I want to see Carla, but I see more of Ray in the girl. Ray is everything I love, outdoorsy, reserve in public, caring, loving, sexy. I see Anna has him wrapped around her little finger, yet she doesn't manipulate or whiny to get her way, if anything she goes out of her way to make Ray happy and cared for, even liking me,_

XXXXXXXXX

Near 7 pm the phone rings. It's Mr. Lewis; Anna text back, the power and phone lines are down, he's plowing in the morning. We should check are messages. Anna IM'ed Ray. **Daddy I am safe, the power and phone lines are down, did not know network was Wi-Fi, I have a lost traveler staying with me. Everything is ok. Love Annie**

"See Ray everything is ok, she fine."

"Alright but who's this lost traveler staying with her. She doesn't give much details. I'm not sure I like it."

"Ray, baby she a grown woman, if she wasn't safe Mr. Lewis would be on his way with the Sheriff"

"Alright Mira, to bed. I want to try that lotions you bought, wicked, wicked little girl." I squeal and dart for the bed. He scoops me up and together we crash into the feather light bed. I cannot feel any more alive that right here in Ray's arms.

12 midnight:

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

"Hello is this Miranda Daniels-Deaford. This is DR. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Your late husband was my mother godson. You have cabin near Mt. Rainier look after by a Mr. Lewis?" _what is this about._ "yes I remember your mother and yes I have the cabin. What can I do for you it rather late?" "Who is at the Cabin?" _Anna, what have you done?_ "I fail to see what business it is who I loan my cabin to." "My son is at the cabin; I want to know who he's with" _her son, with virgin Anna, wait who is her son?_ "Your son is lost traveler. _Even as I say the words. I realize that Ray has just exploded. His precious little Anna is with a boy trapped in a snow bound cabin. Ray reaching grabbing the phone. The look on his face. Major Steele has landed._ What? **Ray stop don't you** _" In a strong deadly voice "Who are you and what is your son doing to my daughter!"

The Dr. on the other line is taken back. I cringe at the force in my bed. " **I asked who are you and what is your son going to my Daughter."** "My son Christian, and as far as I known nothing has happened. Except him taking shelter at the cabin." "How long?" "three days." "Why am I just hearing this now?" "Because they just found out their internet was working and email us, didn't you get a message?" "Yes, and there was nothing about your son, just a vague reference to a lost traveler. **Now what are you hiding?"** "Some criminals three days ago drugged Christian his brother and CPO at the MT Rainier ski resort, along with a dozen other guest and rooffied and raped several girls. Christian drove off not realizing he was imparted and somehow arrived at your Cabin." "Not my Cabin, Miranda's cabin. An if he's hurt or molested my daughter I will kill him. I will be at the resort by noon at the latest. What time will they be there?" "the sheriff expects them around 3pm. So they will be here at the rental house around four. We have extra room for you and Miranda. I think it would be best to all be here, the press is already hounding us." "the press? What going on?" "My son is Christian Grey of ." "Miranda? Who is Christian Grey of . Dr. Grey how old is your son?" "Ray, he's a billionaire takeover and acquisitions guy, own a lot of Seattle." "He's 27. How old is your daughter?" "She's a 22-year old senior at WSU." "Ray I can have a plane fly us to Mt Rainer by 10 o'clock" "Alright Mira, Dr. Grey we will see you tomorrow."

Ray get out of bed and drops to the floor, starts doing push up, like a machine. I stare a little afraid as the emotion flirt across his face. The famous Christian Grey is in deep trouble. I email Anna, I get no reply. It late there in bed, shit I hope separate beds, at least for Grey sake. After several hundred he climbs back into bed, holding me. I know if Anna's hurt, our relationship is done. I wish he loved me as deep as he loves Anna, a father's love, even if he's not biological, he is emotional bound to her. I worry about the secret and tomorrow. I so want to have him in my life. I so want Anna, shocking I feel maternal towards her. Was she always meant to be my daughter?


	6. Chapter 6 christmas dinner

Chp 6

Christmas day dinner 630pm

Dinner with the Grey's was different. Christian was open and joyful an set the mood. I watch Grace several time bury her head in Carrick chest, overcome with tears. Elliot is a clown, but sweet. Mia is clinging to Christian like a life raft, if I wasn't here, she would be breast feeding him. Daddy is at first quiet, but is warming to Chris, and Elliot and seems to have a bond with Carrick. Miranda is usually quiet; I feel bad they had to cut short their trip.

After dinner we lounge in the great room. We sit on the floor near the fire playing trivial pursuits the Star Wars addition. Elliot and Mia are fans. Christian can't remember which movie he's seen. I carry team Anna to victory. I read with Chris head in my lap, while he plays chess with his dad. Stroking his hair and back. I hear whimpers from Mia and Grace, I known the emotion of me touch him is hard for them. But Chris has hugged them. And open emotional to them tonight. My daddy is talking wood with Elliot, who own a construction company.

I close my book. "Chris I'm tired, let turn in." we rise. "Christian you're in with Elliot and Anna is with Mia. Ray and Miranda have the other guest room." Says Grace.

"That alright mother, I arrange for us to be next door with Taylor and Gail in the second master suite."

Ray stands up and walks out to the hall way. "Anastasi" Anna moves to follow "Chris wait, STAY" walks out. Miranda follows. In the hall Ray and Anna are head close whispering. "Raymond, we are both adults, consenting adult. This is how it is." _no, tantrum, no tears, no selfish stepsister Carla little quilt trip. I watch as the two whisper back and forth; this is pure Steele. She breaks hugs him and smile at me. Walking pass me, she stops and leans in "sorry for ruining your trip. I hope I can make it up to you both." What? She feels quilt about us cutting are trip short. She cares what I think. I'm confused as Ray takes me in his arms._

I walk back into the room take Chris hand and whisper "Hug your family and take me to bed." Christian walks over and hugs his parents, twirls his sister and bear hug Elliot. I make my goodnights. Hugging everyone. They we walk out hand in hand with Gail and Taylor to the house next door. Entering I tell Chris to take some time and meet me upstairs. Gail's shows me the way.

" _Taylor, how are you doing?" "I'm good sir." "I want you to take tomorrow off, just you and Gail, Sawyer can handle everything. I have to call Ros, spend some time on the bunny slopes with Anna and then spend the afternoon reading and lounging with her. So take the day and enjoy, the least I can do for all the shit I put you both thru over the years." "IT, not necessary" "Taylor it an order, no discussion, ok" "Yes sir." Gail standing on the steps has tears in her eyes. What is with women today. I hug her "thank you for everything Gail" I climb the stairs. The door is open; she's sitting in bed. Looking hot in my t-shirt._

I wake to the bright day, I watch my stud sleep, peaceful. He hasn't had the nightmares he dreads. I get out of bed, the dawn is breaking. Last night I held him, we whispered deep secrets and hopeful dreams. I wish I could be more sexually. I wish I could be worldly. Fuck it I'm Anna and I'm the best I can be.

Walking down stairs I find Gail dressing to go next door to start breakfast. "Oh, hi Gail? What's going on I thought you had today off?" "Oh, Miss Steele, I was going to help Grace out with breakfast for the Family and the crew. I could bring you something back, or breakfast in a hour next door." "No, pleases call me Anna, and I'll come help you with breakfast" I hook her arm and grab my coat. She apprehensive. I smile and chat. A soon the food is cooking, I'm making biscuits and country gravy, Gail burning meat. And Mia wanders in, we put her to cutting fruit. At first she wary, but soon were bumping and chat like long lost friends. I see Gail smile. I know Mia has been the closes to Christian. Her worry and quilt last night was plain to see and feel. We're cooking up a lot of food.

As the crew and family start in; we have a buffet set up in the kitchen and seating in the dining room next door. Taylor and Christian walk in smiling with Sawyer trailing them. The adults wander in, Grace is surprised that I'm cooking and helping out. She trying to get a feel for me. Miranda is shocked, and angry for several minutes, I'm not sure why.

I sit next to Chris eating. "Mia could you come shopping with me this morning. I need to get ski gear, since I didn't pack any. I usually rely on my friend Kate for Fashion advice, she tell me I'm fashion's challenged." "Sure, the pro shop at the lodge has some cool stuff." "I need just a couple of ski suits and boots and skis, not a wardrobe." "Someone warned you about my shopping addiction, Christian?" "Moi, I rat your fashionista overdrive, to my girlfriend, for shame young lady, for shame, I should stop your allowance, but you'll need the AmEx to outfit my lady for my nervous breakdown on the slopes, as I worry and fret she'll hurt herself."

"Christian, I'm an ok skier." "Christian she really good, I taught her myself." "Ray, I believe you but how can a girl challenged to walk a flat floor, ski?" "Christian Grey I don't have to walk on skis, I glide rather gracefully. A you should worry about me leaving your slow ass behind." I watch the funny emotions flirt across his face till that panty dropping grin spreads out across his face.

The adults are shocked. My daddy and Carrick that I would let Christian pay for me. Grace that her son is smiling, playful and normal. A Miranda is confused, about me not running hog wild with Christian money. Mia is happy but afraid. Elliot is shovel food into his mouth, blissful unware or so I thought. "So Christian, Mia beat your time on the pro slope by 2 seconds. You have to win it back man."

"Well, will see. I have to spend several hour this morning on the phone, mostly to Ros. Than chase my coed snow bunny around the bunny slopes. Till afternoon tea and crumpets." He says with a straight face and hot sexy look.

I melt. "It settled than; Mia thirty minutes out front. Who security Sawyer?" "Reynolds and Miller, with Sanchez as Paparazzi sweeper." Speaks Sawyer. I see Taylor nod. "We ladies cooked, you young Gentleman clear and clean"

I grab Gail and we steal back next door. I feel safe with her. "Gail, you know everyone, how did I do?" _I look at this young lady, so poised and quiet, yet strong and fearless. She has to be too be with Christian. She is so giving and selfless, I warm to her. I see her as a big sister to Sophie, a adopted daughter to me. She is everything Christian needs and deserves._ "Anna you did fine, I know Grace and Carrick are warming to you. Mia is looking for your faults and fears you're a gold digger, but she'll she reasons and how happy you make Christian." _She blushes' and looks demur, she doesn't take complements well. She perfect_ "thanks, I better shower and get changed." I rush upstairs.

Shopping with Mia, Grace, and Miranda.

The pro shop in the lodge is packed with people. We've staked a claim to a dressing room as Mia and Miranda pile outfits on me. I have to scream STOP to get them to slow down. I chose three ski suits and two pair of boots, on regular and the other cross-country. I get matching skis. Mia chose six and Grace two and Miranda four outfits. Their shocked I stop at three, but I know what I want and how much it cost. I will spend Chris money, but not abuse it. I know he needs to feel he's taking care of me, just as he knows I want him, not his money.

We head out on to the slopes. Grace and Miranda are evenly matched; Mia god, Mia is Olympic caliber good. I manage to not fall or wipeout as Mia girlfriends crowd us. Their shocked and jealous that little old me bagged and tagged THE CHRISTIAN GREY, god these wananbes need a life.

The men join us, o god Christian is even better than Mia. I feel weak, but we soon move from the bunny to the intermediate slopes. I'm doing fine till a pack of teenage hooligan on snow boards runs over me. Christian grabs the kid before throwing him into a tree. Sawyer and security are corralling the other as ski patrol catches up and takes the little thugs to snow lodge detention. I opt for a hot drink at drop off. And a lazy fireside afternoon reading. I send Christian with his sibling to the Pro slope too race. While I wait to cheer the winner and console the loser. Which turns out to be Elliot and Christian, as Mia just manages to beat them. Her possess drags her to celebrate I see her deep kissing a redheaded girl.

We retire to the great room fireside. I with my book. Christian's spreadsheets. His head in my lap. My finger stroking his hair. We are peaceful and content. The herd piles in around five, exhausted but happy. I order a catered dinner from the lodge. The adults are dining at the lodge. Their stunned and happy. I feel ten feet tall, I can be a hostess's, Christian pets my knee. "Your perfect, always thinking of others."

 _ **Breaking news Sea-noz has the scoop that billionaire Christian Grey supposedly lost for three days in the Mt. Rainier wilderness, was shacked up with college coed Angie Stela of Harvard University in a luxurious private lodge with staff. The couple was seen skiing at the Mt. Rainier ski resort after her massive spending spree at the lodges pro shop. Sources say she bought entire wardrobes, some thirty outfits and accessories. Source say the couple was seen having sex on the slope but escaped before the Snow Patrol could penetrate Grey security. So ladies, Their hope for you yet. As the rumors of Christian being gay are put to rest. The new girl's is looking at Christian's hot body or his big, big, wallet; or both.**_


	7. Chapter 7 chaos and emenies

Chp 7

I sit quietly in the great room. Tea cup on the window sill. I watch the grey, lighten to sunny rays play across the grounds. I hear the silence and feel the still air wrap, wrap me in its calm embrace. How far a few days have change my world. From captain of my destiny, to love sick fool. I fought the world for control and order, now release those bondage coils into the calming hands and loving embrace. How lucky I've become. The solitary man to have found the catalyst to family, love and fraternity with friends and family. I feel at peace. The nightmares have fled, the chaos I embrace, the love I feel spreads and encompasses my world. I sit a sip and watch the new day brighten, has myself does so. I could never be happier or calmer than now as loving arms encase me, sweet lips caress my neck. Anna! My Anna is here, with me, for me, always forever more us, just us!

1 hour later:

The world is Chaos! I should have fled with Anna to our bed room. The last morning is awash with luggage, and food, cleaning, and ugh everyone is yelling and screaming, talking and not listening. I see Anna rush about helping. I try but Taylor drags me away to deal with Ros.

"Christian, we have the press straight. But several outlets are demanding more or they'll do in deep on Anna."

"Fuckem Ros. Anna already give PR a complete rundown on her life. Any slander or libel will deal with in court. I am more worried about my past, blowing up. But Anna know everything so it's only my family I need to deal with."

"ok, the Bismarck deal is nearing completion, so a trip to New York is scheduled for two weeks. The Taiwan deal is hitting rocks, so plan on first of next month. And the Dafar package is entering final planning."

"ok. but know I plan on working from Portland until Anna Graduation."

"Christian, I'm happy for you, and Anna. But you have a billion-dollar company to run. Don't lose site of the ball, or I will have to kick it a few time, get my drift, lover boy"

"Yea, Yea, Ros I get your drift. Remember you were like this last year with Gwen, and did I kick your ball about spending four months in New York so she could finish her master's degree, no I didn't. so ha. Ha. Ha! Bye love you"

I leave the closet I've been in for my business call. The house is even louder ad more confused. How is this possible. I find Taylor and Sawyer on the porch sipping coffee and grinning. "What?" "oh nothing Christian, just remembering moving a SOG battalion to Iraq or Afghanistan was much easier and quieter, and saner." "yea, you didn't have women in charge, specifically Grey woman, or Miranda" "yes sir. We lucked out Anna's and Gail have us, and them both packed and loaded three hours ago." Any time you want to we can leave?" "Except their both helping the others, so we're stuck." "Yes Sir. Here's some fresh Irish coffee, to calm your nerves." We stand here for a while talking and just relaxing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found a house in Portland near the college. Security and privacy till we move to Seattle in a few months. Anna loves the house. She's planning on her friend Kate moving in. they been roommate's since freshman year. I can't deny her anything. Besides we have room. Elliot is stopping by to help move the girls stuff over here. Sawyer has taken Anna to Sea-Tac to pick up Kate. Katherine Kavanagh only daughter of Emmons Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media. I've had dealing with him. Usually ok, standup guy, but sometimes slimy, especial in his personal life, multi affairs. His Son Ethan appears to be ok, but something Anna said about him being creepy, sticks with me, I alert Taylor to dig.

The only fight; is Anna having to stop work at the Hardware store. Taylor final convinced her that security would never be able to protect her there. I arranged for a part-time job at a language Translation company I use. The owner was immediately impress with Anna resume. Even told her without me she would have hired her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sea-Tac airport 11am: Kate

Apov:

I wait at the gate for Kate, my best friend. I wonder as I wait what are relationship is. Kate the extrovert, the daring, the slut, the 4.0 student, the insecure, the loyal, the lost little girl. I have never thought so deep on my friend. She has so many good qualities and several bad. What am I introvert, timid, loyal, 4.0 student, insecure, lost, now sexual, only Chris so I can't say slut. I dwell on the thoughts till I see Kate.

Shit, she looks broken. Physical, and emotional. She wanders aimlessly down the corridor, a stewardess helping her, is she drunk? "Over here! Kate! Kate! Yes, I'll take her" she looks lost, smell drunk, her body in a shapeless sweater and slacks. She falls into my arms and cries and cries? "Sawyer! here is her ticket, see about the luggage. I'm taking her to the car." Ignoring me he picks her up a carries her to the car, Reynolds is driving. Then leaves to get the bags.

"Kate, babe, talk to me, please?"

"Annie, I hurt, I hurt bad." She cries and whimpers. I check under her sweater, shit she's black and blue bruise everywhere. I don't know what to do. Wait. I don't need to know. I need Chris's. I call him. "Chris I need you. Something wrong with Kate she all bruised up and crying. She wouldn't stop." "Anna, have Sawyer take you to Seattle Memorial Hospital, my mom works there. She'll be waiting when you get there. I'll meet you as soon as possible, love you" Sawyer returns with one carry on, "She didn't have anything else?" what Kate with no bags, usually six or eight? "Christian says take her to Grace at Seattle." "Why?" I lift the sweater. He jumps into the front and away we go. Kate is rocking and whimpering the whole time. I fear the worst.

Grace is waiting in the emergency room intake as we arrive. Quickly Kate is taken to a room. The bruise and welts are horrific. She been beaten, savagely. Grace and another doctor check; no rape. Thank god. I hold her hand and whisper words of care and love. Grace sedates her, she'll be admitted to the hospital. Chris and Elliot arrive; I melt into his arms. I release all the fear and tension into his broad chest and loving arms. What has happened to Kate?

After a while I get up. "I need to call her parents." Chris nods and looks to Taylor. Taylor walks over and takes my hand and leads us to a conference room. I look around not understanding. Chris sits and pulls me into his lap. As Taylor sets up a speaker phone. Carrick walks in and sits along with the Doctor from earlier. The phone rings.

"Mr. Kavanagh, it's Anna Steele, Kates roommate."

"Yes, Miss. Steele." I've never heard him so cold and aloof.

"Kate in the hospital in Seattle, she's been hurt. Someone attacked her?"

"Well, it was only a matter of time, with her slutty ways. I will tell her mother, when she surfaces from her European vacation. Don't bother to call again. Gooday Miss Steele." Hangs up.

I stare around the room. Everyone is stunned. Taylor dials another number. "Park and Wilson Security. How may I direct your call?" "MR. Parks, Jason Taylor calling."

"Taylor, what can I do for you?"

"Katherine Kavanagh, she arrived here this morning bruise and beaten."

"Yes, I know, I had her put on the plane." "What? You ass, explain."

"Miss. Kavanagh is no longer my problem. Or her family. She was disowned effective this morning. I understand she refused her father demands. Also tell Miss Steele that eviction notices are in the mail. But with her landing your boss, I'm sure he can find a bed for her to fuckin. I understand your upset, well so fucking what. Receiving end sucks." Hangs up.

I feel Christian burn, rage, and angry seep up from the pit of his stomach. Carrick states forcefully "Christian, I will handle this. Son, do you hear me." Christian looks over "My problem, my cure!" "no. No! I will handle this. You will help Anna and you both will help Kate. We (looking at Taylor who nods) will deal with asshole Kavanagh and this Parks. You need to focus on the girls." I feel Chris nod. I feel him relax. I kiss him. "We will get thru this." He winks and cuddles me. When we surface for air the room is empty.

I sit with Kate thru the night. Chris snores softly on a couch nearby. Just after dawn she wakes, terror in her eyes and body. I hold her till she knows she safe and with me. "Kate your safe. You're in a hospital. You're with us babe." "Us?" "yea me and Christian." "how did I get here; I can't afford this? I have to? I need to? we have to move, daddy kicked us out, I'm sorry Annie." "Shu, Shu, babe I know. I talked to your dad. He's an asshole, what happened?" "he, he demanded I marry this older friend of his, when I said no he had Ethan beat me, till I said yes. But I never did. I escaped and Parks found me and dumped me right back to Ethan and daddy. Till they threw me out and Parks put me on the plane." "how long?" "right after Christmas." "Kate your safe with me. We have a new house to live in and Chris will help you get financial in order to graduates. After all your slated to be valedictorian, remember." "Anna I can't?" "Kate you carried me for three years I can carry you for four months." "Anna?" "No Kate, this is how it is" she fades back to sleep. I hear and see Chris rise and leave the room. I know Taylor and Carrick are getting called. Carrick will not let Kavanagh get off scot free. I smile. I know my man. This is no getting sweep under the rug.

I rest holding my girl. She needs me. My dad called piss-off. The Apartment manager is a VFW buddy. Ethan arrived a thrashed the apartment, what was left. But Elliot and Miller, with a GEH crew already moved us out. Ethan tried the new house, but Elliot put him in the hospital there with a broken arm and missing teeth. Daddy said it's all legal, even got Ethan arrest for breaking and entering and assault. Carrick is happy about this. Ethan has played, himself right into box; An Kavanagh is unable to get him out. Security is tight. I hold my girl. She whispers about all the times she was abused at home and how no-one would help her. Her mother tried but her own abuse drove her away. I weep she could have told me sooner; I would have found a way to help. Taylor get a phone call thru to her mother. She heart broken, but can't do anything to help. Kavanagh media wants to attack but we hold most of the cards. With clear incite and proof. Kates lock box held everything. Video, tapes, confessions.

The next morning, I awake; still in bed with Kate. She had a rough night. Chris is sleeping on the couch. As the door bangs open and Elliot burst in with bags. Good smelling baked good, and hot food from Gail, sweet motherly Gail. "wake up the food is here, with your favorite brother, brother-in-law, and an ah future boyfriend. Hello gorgeous I'm the better looking Grey, Elliot. Would you like some tea or coffee?" we stare at him. Kate shakes and tries to grin. I get out of bed and start sorting the food Gail has sent. Christian is already sipping coffee and mooching a muffin. I turn. Elliot is sitting on the bed, holding a cup of coffee and a soft scone.

I think Kate and Elliot are starting a bumpy ride called love and commitment.


	8. Chapter 8 ghost and demons of days past

Chp 8

Kate is released, and we move into the bay view house. It's beautiful but temporary, till we move to Seattle. Gail has moved down here and is running the house. I make sure that Kate and I help her. Christian doesn't like that, well tough tits. My house, my rules. The Media storm over us is deafening but controllable. At least I'm no longer Angie, or Alice or Marsha. The College has up security for the two of us. Daddy came by with Miranda. She immediately tokes to Kate. She seems more comfortable with me.

My new job is fun and something I never would have thought of. I'm proof reading English and Spanish translation of books and documents. My boss is eclectic lady of languages, style and art. The office is riot of colors, textures, and themes. Kate starts working for her too. As she heals, a lot of the old Kate surfaces, but a lot is gone for good. Elliot has moved in, and the two sleep together. The house is rocking with three overheated couples. Gail and Jason, Kate and Elliot, and Christian and me. Christian and Elliot are trying to figure out sound proofing for the short time we have left.

First weekend in February:

We drive north to diner at Grey Manor. Just the four of us. Tonight Christian will tell his parents. I dread the drive and coming storm, but we must move forward. Christian has already severed ties with Mrs. Robinson. I hold him as Taylor drives north.

The parents greet us on the stoop. I hold Grace as we sit in the great room. Christian stands.

"Mom, dad, I am truly sorry to have to confess my sins, but I'm sure they will come out with Kavanagh or someone else." "Christian, you can tell us anything, we will still love you." Carrick says as he lays his hand on Chris shoulder.

"When I was fifteen, I started an affair with Elaine Lincoln. A BDSM affair. It lasted till I was 21. Since then all my relationships have been in that lifestyle. I'm sorry." "Christian, I don't understand you, Anna are you in?" "O-god no mom, I left all that when I met Anna." He shutters "I was a screw up teenager, Elaine had taken advantage of me and my issues. I thought she helped me for years, stopped the drinking, fighting, the poor grades. But I know now she abused me and used me, and isolated me from everything and everyone."

Grace is crying hard, inconsolable, Carrick and I hold her as Christian weeps at my feet. Broken over the pain and torment he caused his mother and father. I see Carrick rage, not at Chris but at Elaine. She in for a world of hurt.

Dinner is late and quiet affair. Grace tries to blame herself for not seeing the abuse. But I lead her away and talk. Elaine hide everything, taking advantage of her motherly worries, being her friend and confidant, manipulating not only Chris but her. Everyone was blinded, used, and abused. Now, no more secrets, no more lies. She sees her son, all his warts and blemishes. We walk back and she hugs him, saying words of love and caring. We still need to tell Elliot and Mia, and Ray. O'boy Ray is going to get physical and fatherly, I need to frame and maneuver him to a safe response. I need to find a bridge.

We stayed the night, in the morning we stop at Escala. The playroom is gone. Chris had it gone before New Year's. I find the place cold and impersonal. I will talk with Gail about warming up the place. We lunch with Ros and her partner Gwen. Gwen seem overly interested in me. I wonder why? Before we head home we stop at Pike Market to hit the Spice shop, I stop here every time I come to Seattle. Always finding new spices and recipes to try. We're walking out when a young woman, brown hair, walks up. She glares defiantly at us. "What does she have?" "Lei? What is the meaning of this?" "I have nothing, what does she have? master? What does she have?" she collapses to the ground into a fetal ball. Shaking and crying. Christian is stunned and unsure what to do. "Christian pick her up, will take her to the hospital." He does as Taylor and Sawyer bring the car. Christian calls his shrink. He'll met us at the psych emergency room. I stroke her hair, and hold her hand.

"He's dead, he died, I have no money, no home, nothing, please take me back master, please?" she weeps and wails. "Lei, your husband is dead?" "No. Tim is dead. Carl threw me out. I was too demanding. To submissive. Tim loved me. We were going away when the car slide into a ditch. He's dead. I have nothing." "Lei, I am no longer a master. But I will help you. We're going to see a doctor; he will help you. When did the car crash happen?" "yesterday, march 4." I look at Christian, it April 30. "Lei, I'm Anna, do you know what day this is?" "Monday, march 6. My head hurts, sometime I sleep. People tell me for day's" "Christian I think she suffered a head trauma, untreated." "Yes, your right. Lei I'm going to help you. Not as a master but as your friend, ok do you understand." "Master, I want master. I understand friend. Anna is master too?" "yes. Lei I am master too, you will help the doctors to help you get better, than we will help you find a master to guide and love you, OK honey" "she smiles and relaxes, "Yes master Anna, I am happy." She drifts to sleep.

Arriving Flynn is quickly updated. He orders test, Christian talk with the admit nurse. I know he's paying for treatment. My man, I don't feel threaten or on edge about this former sub, she's a lost little girl, suffered abuse, and lose. I was like her after husband 3. I know you need help, not isolation and hate, or jealousy.

Taylor comes out and punches the car. "She when to get help from Elaine a month ago. She sent her to several extreme dommes, she needed medical and the bitch threw her to wolfs. I don't care Christian, the gloves come off, right now." "Taylor stick with Dad's plan, but once he's done, she all your, and mine!" "wrong guy's; she ours. the sick bitch is going to pay. Karma a bitch. Let's go home." We leave, the ride home is quiet. But focused. Tomorrow is soon enough for Elaine to beg for death.


	9. Chapter 9 miranda

Chp 9

Miranda folly.

Week before prom: Chicago.

I hate him, how could he. First he's kissing Glenda, now dating **her**. Fucking deserve each other. I have to find a date for the prom fast, all the cute guys are taken. Wait Henry, gay Henry, yea he will do. I watch as they are named king and queen, god I hate my father right now falling for that tramp, and her daughter. My fucking slut stepsister. Fucking Carla, Open C, open legs, open mouth prom queen with who should have been my king, Frank fucking Marine Lambert. I invest years in him, summers ruined as he pursued his military career in the reserves. I hate her.

She hooked him right out of Sniper&Scout school. Married and pregnant. The slut. I bet she's already cheating on him. My freshman year at Harvard. Got to concentrate, exams are approaching. My roommate wants to go to a party at a Frat. I drink, I dance.

I wake spread eagle tied to bed, with a courageous guy licking me. My breast, my pussy, my body. I shake and orgasm. He smiles, "do you want to fuck?" I hesitate, I look into his eyes and see the lost soul, the hurt boy, the desperate need. "yes" he easies into me, the pain, then a steady building rhythm. I explode and keep exploding and orgasm, after orgasm rocks me. Afterwards as we cuddle and talk. He's a post grad, working on his master. I am a freshman, working towards a BA in literature, and a minor in sociology. In public we're equals; in private he dominates me, I'm not submissive, just compliant. I have never felt so cherished and loved. Within a month I move in. the sex is kinky but the intensity is great. We live in a bubble for months. My sophomore year, Daniel has a dress, flowers and minster &license. He simple walks me to the alter and makes me his wife. Later he fucks me senseless. I love him, and love to be married. Out from under my father, who's on wife four, super gold digger and slut.

fourteen years later:

I sit rocking and crying; Daniel has cancer. We start treatment, but the outcome in dark, very dark. I saw Carla, on husband three, at her mother's funeral, dad insisted we go. Her daughter is there, quiet, subdued mousey little thing, Anastasias. Afterwards I think on what Frank would make of her. The adventurous, daring Frank, has a scared, milk toast daughter. He's rolling in his grave.

Two years later, Daniel is dying, the family is a bunch of fuck-ups, fuck-offs and wasted individual. A knock at the door. Daniel's sixteen-year-old cousin Gee is at the door. "hi, Gee, what up?" "I hate to bother you but could I stay here from a couple of months, till I graduate. The parent's kick me out." "Why, they do that?" "I'm gay, I understand if you don't want me." "No, it's fine Gee. We're happy to have you, come in will get a room going for you." Thus Gee a senior at sixteen come to live with us. Daniels last months, are bright as we can make them. I don't know how I get thru the loss, without Gee. She graduates college with a degree in System Engineering. Really an efficient expert. I love her, and support her.

Present: ski resort: I stand watching Anna cook with Christian's housekeeper Gail. I see a happy, carefree girl. I see Carla manipulative, and cunning. I see her, the gold digger, working her way into the Grey family. I think back to the dinner on the patio, when I realized who she is. I would have left, but Ray has some hold on me. I try to not have the imagines but they come anyway. I ty to hold the hate, but little by little it fades.

I feel ray's arms around me, the first time we kissed, had sex. The woodshop sex. Boy for a quiet easy going guy, in the bedroom, scratch that. Any sex, Ray become dominate. Commanding,

 _I dream, one month into the relationship, I'm sitting on a stool sanding a pick talking to Ray. When suddenly he comes over, kiss me, un-doing my blouse, then pulls my girl out licking the nipple. Hands me the piece and sandpaper, "Get to Work" I start to button up, "No leave them and sand." After a while he comes over stands me up a removes my pants. Smiling he kiss me and "Keep sanding" I sit my blouse open, tit's out, in panties, in his wood shop sanding a piece of wood, I feel wanton, and appreciated, he looks at me as he works, passing me he moves my hair, caress my skin._

 _Hour later, he come over, with some rope. "Stand up, bend over the stool" he tied my ankle to the stool, pushing me over he ties a rope around my waist, basically I'm pinned stomach first over the stools. He rips my panties off, and processed to tease and spank me. Then a slow easy fuck, a steady hard rhythm. Till I pass out, revived, we continue for hours. Later he holds me in his bed. I dream of growing old, grandchildren._

I try to rationalize the present, Anna, Ray's daughter, vs. Carla. I find myself looking and not finding the bitch. The shopping trip to the pro shop is an eye opener, Anna will spend Christian money, but only to a point. Maybe later she'll show her colors? I watch as she helps and soothe everyone around her. On the slopes she good, Christian is world class good, but she simple enjoys the morning till some thug snowboards wipes her out. Then back to the house, quiet reading and cocoa, making Christian take some runs down the pro slopes with Mia and Elliot. Then simple siting by the fire cuddling. Carla would have been dragging him to a club. Or the lodge, to be seen.

Ray and I dine with Grace and Carrick at the lodge. Anna arranged food from the lodge for everyone else, without taking credit or applause. The conversation is on Christian and Anna. Carrick and I are weary, while Ray and Grace are optimistic. We decide to let them have space and time. After all Anna still has a semester till she moves to Seattle, where Christian is based. I make a note to call a talk to Gee and Her partner.

Returning to the house, Mia and her possess are clubbing, Elliot and Sawyer are with them. Security as well. We find Christian laying on the floor before the fire, head in Anna lap, she strokes his hair and chest, while reading out loud old bill's sonnets. The picture of young love, the innocents and deep personal connection they have formed. I try to be mad, angry, jealous, but all I feel is maternal pride and happiness. I feel Ray's happiness wash over me like a comfortable blanket, I feel Frank would have been just like Ray, happy and content, his daughter has found her soul mate.

************notes about story

some of the reviews and question about Miranda: Miranda is not sure who raised Anna. ray or Carla, therefore she is trying to come to terms with what she knows about Carla and how Anna really acts. whether she the manipulative evil person like her mother or sensible, loving caring women Ray raised. Also Carla her step sister left indelible doubt in Miranda mind about women, and relationships.

Also Miranda is unsure of her relationship with Ray. remember she's only had two previous relationships; frank and her late husband. She is coming to terms with Anna real image, slowly washing away the coloring she's applied because of Carla. the punching of Elaine and her speech. The plot lines will collide in later chapters.


	10. Chapter 10 Gala and handcuffs

Chp10. First ball

I sit in my temp office in my temp house. Sipping my coffee, made by my cute as button girlfriend, on her way to class. Staring out the window to the small bay. The Grace-I is moored there. The Grace-II is two big. I listen to the soft music playing, Anna insist I play to calm me. The Hospital Charity ball is this weekend, everyone wants me to attend, but I said no. I'm taking my coed to San Francisco for Old Bill's Twelve nights near Muir Woods. She's over the moon, at seeing a live production. Taylor has us at a secluded B&B nearby. I listen to music, watch the small waves lap the shore. I am happy, content, mind-blowingly at peace. The phone rings, well back to work, fires to start, fires to extinguished, Ros to piss off, Andrea has sent a temp PA, Gary. Nice guy, gay, him and Sawyer are a thing. "Yes, Ros, how are you this happy Tuesday?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gpov.

I sit and sip my coffee, contemplating the BITCH, how I'm going to hurt her. I already am moving to isolate her from my social circle. The gala this weekend is the first step. Cary, has been gathering evidence since last month, when Christian told us. My sweet boy, hurt and abused by this manipulative pedophile. So much wasted time, lost time. I feel duped and used and humiliated. I sip remembering all the advice and how it isolated Christian even more. I will hurt her, God, how so unlike me, I have been able to find the good in everyone, even a single drop. I look at BITCH, a see only evil, pure evil. As soon as Cary unleashes the dogs, I plan war.

Saturday night of the Hospital Charity Ball.

I hold on tight to Cary arm, he looks like so sharp in his new Tux. I feel happy in my light mint silk almost oriental gown. The sharp and crisp lines enhance my curves. The color sublimes my skin and heightens my looks. None of the kids are here. Elliot and Kate have gone to builder's conference in Houston, Mia and her crew are in Miami for a friends Art show opening. Christian and sweet Anna are in Frisco for a Shakespeare play. I see Ray and Miranda, both looking sharp. The opening volley of the social war against the BITCH, is about to start.

"Ray and Miranda, you both look great. How's the new project?"

"Well, it's on hold next week, Ray's been invited to D.C. for a taping of Home Show. They're remodeling a Georgian in Alexandria." Miranda beams. Ray looks happy, the Quiet man.

"Well congratulation, I make sure to TiVo it."

"I have some great news, I found at an estate sale a vintage croquet set. The perfect game for a Barbecue next month when the Kids come to Seattle for your anniversary." Miranda says, yes that would be a good non-contact game. "Yes that would be great, I was planning to have some volley ball, but Kate mentioned that Anna's not a fan."

"Yes, I love that girl, but she a menaces on the volleyball, badminton, hell, any sport with a racket or a ball." Ray's says. We all laugh, Sweet Anna tries but we all love her. She should have been born in Victorian times, the books, and unfailing manners. God how lucky we all are to have her.

I feel Cary stiffen, I know the BITCH has arrived. Dressed in black, way o revealing and tight. I see the false grin on her face, I so long to smack that botox face. "Elaine, how are you?" "Oh, Grace I'm good how's the family." "They're all good." "How is Christian holding up, with the girl. I hear she's been spending a lot of his money, did you see the photos with her those other guys?".

I see Ray's face change, oh BITCH, Major Steele as Miranda says has landed. "Carrick, I haven't been introduced to this thing." Elaine is taken back. "Oh yes, so sorry, Raymond Steele and Miranda Deaford, Elaine Lincoln, she owns a few beauty salons in town." She gives me a strange look, "Also a close friend to the Grey family." She says.

"So what do you have against Christian girlfriend?" Ray says quiet and neutral. O BITCH just go off I dare you.

"Well, she nothing but a gold digger, please she is spending his money, out in public with other men. I sure she sleeping around. I would bet Christian is trying to get away from her, I understand he's out of town on business. Grace I hope you can see thru her obviously fake persona and help get rid of her before Christian is hurt anymore." Elaine is on a roll; I see thru the fake BITCH standing in front of me. Ray goes to speak, a fist flies past me right into Elaine jaw, she flies back into a waiter and drinks land all over her on the floor.

" **BITCH,** **My** **daughter is none of those things**. She sweet and kind and caring. She is perfect for Christian. They are a loving couple and I hear any words out of your sick mouth I will plant my size 6 shoes in it. Ray's Daughter is best thing that every happen to Christian. So leave BITCH before I finish you." Miranda turns to Ray and hugs him, he smiles a brilliant smile. I look at Carrick, who's smiling as well. Whoa Miranda is on a roll; I'm confused a little. I've seen her look at Anna with hate and loathing, probing the girl's motives and feelings. May be a future step-daughter thing.

"Yes, BITCH, I think you should never come near us again, do you understand Elaine. Because the next time you open your mouth to insult anyone in my family, it will be my size six in your face. Oh any those men she was photo'd with, are her CPO's, Christian takes any and all threat against her serious. I wouldn't be surprised if your bank loans are due."

Carrick clears his throat. "Elaine I have here a restraining order, stay away from us and all Grey properties. I believe you'll find salons are foreclosing Monday. Now get the fuck out of here, before a lose my temper."

"You can't do this; Christian will never allow it. You'll see."

"BITCH, my future son-in-law has told his parents everything. EVERYTHING, so you have no hold, not one little claw in him. Security is here to take you out, oh I believe the Police are waiting for you, question about child rape and abuse." Ray inject with a menacing tone and hostile glare. The police and security drag her out kicking and screaming.

"Grace, Miranda was wrong, Anna was the second best thing to happen to Christian, you and Carrick were the first." Ray says hugging me. "Miranda I like how you said "My daughter", I hope you would see her like that. I think the future is bright, for them, us, all are loved ones." Ray smiles and kiss her deep and passionately, I don't see it all as Cary grabs me a deep throats his tongue and all his will, love and passion into me. Breathless I swoon, held upright by this great man. I see Miranda is the same. How fucking lucky are we, we band of women, we lucky few. Let the dancing begin.


	11. Chapter 11 Ros new cousin

Chp11

Ros-Pov

"Well Christian, the shipyard deal in Taiwan is stalled, the Bismarck deal is going south, and the CEO is AWOL playing house. Otherwise honk dory. How are you doing?"

"Ros, please the Bismarck deal needs new numbers, otherwise we're out. The shipyard will come around as they have no financed buyer, so push the back out clause and see if they bite. I am keeping up in the remote wilds of Portland. An I couldn't be happier. So why the long rant?"

"Well, Senator Myers is bugging us about the Bismarck deal and Tramp is yelling about your Park Avenue building. Oh and Wilson in accounting was busted trying to steal forty million. An I have to take Gwen to the Hospital gala tomorrow."

"Ok, ok, sad sack, the Gala is important that's why I'm skipping it. Letting my number 2 lap in the limelight. "

"Fuck you Grey!" hanging up on is smug asses. Guys are easy a strait tux and you're good to go. Women have the body wax, and preen, and wear uncomfortable shoes and dress. The one Gwen got me is gorgeous, but tight and revealing. She makes me wet, just thinking about it. Got to love my wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sip champagne and stroll with the most beautiful woman here. I watch the important, the brilliant and the social whores, wanabes, and fringe of elite society. The Hospital Gala has become thanks in no small part to the Grey's one of the IT events of social calendar.

I see Grey's parent enter. Carrick looks usually sharp in a custom tux, with light pink vest. Grace is even more beautiful in a light green oriental styled dress. They are a perfect couple. "Rose, your just as pretty and sexy, you're not in competition with Grace and Carrick." Whispers Gwen. "I know but I still feel second place in the schemes of things?" "Baby, you are the COO of GEH, Christian right hand woman. You could easily branch out and be as successful, but you would be dead in a year. You need the shield he provides, after all baby, you're the nice, sane cop. Christian scares the Bejesus out of people, the perfectly bad, insanely bad cop." "Yea, I do like the hours, now that were three." We laugh and mingle.

Gwen grabs my arm; I look where she's staring. Botox Bitch is making a beeline for the Grey's and another couple. The woman looks familiar? Whoa the other lady just deck Botox.

" **BITCH!** **My** **daughter is none of those things!** **She sweet and kind and caring. She is perfect for Christian. They are a loving couple and I hear any words out of your sick mouth I will plant my size 6 shoes in it! Ray's Daughter is best thing that every happen to Christian. So leave BITCH before I finish you!"**

Mamma bear is on fire. Wait she sound like Gwen Cousin Miranda. It is Miranda. That means the hard muscle guy with her is Ray, the ex-marine, master carpenter she dating. Christian's Anna is his daughter. Whoa, this is good. Hell security and police are surrounding Botox.

" **BITCH, my future son-in-law has told his parents everything. EVERYTHING, so you have no hold, not one little claw in him. Security is here to take you out, oh I believe the Police are waiting for you, questions about child rape and abuse."**

Shit, child rape! I need to talk to Carrick. Christian is friends with Botox, he owns part of her Salons. Shit. I grab my phone. "Welch, Ros. Ellaine Lincoln was just arrested for" "What you know. Why wasn't I informed! What about the Salons? Oh he divested yesterday, completely out, full cooperation with the police, good. If there's a next time, a heads up or you'll be check bathroom, and car bodies for a month. Yea love you too." Gwen is hanging on every word.

"I didn't know Anna was your cousin?"

"She's not, I think Miranda is looking to be her step-mom. She obviously now, feels maternal towards her. Before, she was very worried about her, having too much of her mother's influence? Ray treats and thinks of her as his daughter. You know when they stop by in Feb. They were the perfect couple. She's sweet and caring. Serena was taken with her, our daughter is a great judge of character, don't you agree." She looks intense, daring me to contradict her, but I can't. Anna is real, unspoiled, caring young woman, how Christian won her and keeps her I don't know, but hell love conquerors all. I nod to my wife. "Screw, drama, baby, dance with me."

Later that night.

"Gwen I'm confused, Anna is Ray's daughter, but Her mother was at one-time Miranda step sister. So Anna is what to Miranda?"

"Rose; Carla, Anna's mother was Miranda step-sister by her dad's third wife. Carla stole Miranda boyfriend Frank right before prom, later married him. He's Anna biological dad, after he died. Carla married Ray. Divorced him when Anna was 13 or 14. Married a loser and Anna moved back in with Ray at 15. Carla on husband five or six. Some older rich guy in Georgia. Miranda says Carla is a gold digging, cougar chasing, super slut. A Ray and Christian will keep her away from Anna at all cost."

"So Anna mom is going to be a problem as soon as the paparazzi explodes. Right now the press has been stymied by our PR department. "

"Ray called her; an threated her to be quiet, he will ruin her, possibly prison. Miranda says he almost decided to kill Christian, waiting for the plane to land at Mt. Rainer"

"Yea, his back ground is well suited to security, he and Welch served in the first gulf war. I would not want to be on his bad side. Does he know about Miranda and Carla?"

"No, she hasn't told him. I begged her to come clean. But she afraid to lose him. Miranda has only had two relationships, Frank and Daniel. A she lost both. I fear when this comes out."

"well enough drama, lets feed the baby, and go to bed. Thank god the two a.m. feeds are over." I drape my arm around her shoulder and kissing her ears and corner of her mouth we enter the nursery. Serena is playing happily and quietly with her mobile, a parade of planets and stars. Our small world is right and good in the universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit humiliated, cut out of the money, and prestige of high society. I will do whatever it takes to get into that realm. I will make them pay for forsaking me. I watched the tabloid web sites. The Grey's will pay for ignoring me. My kid, my rewards. I have to make Ann feel bad she left me behind. Bob will want the Grey business, and backing. I know I'll fake an illness like I did with Thomas, husband number 4. Got a pretty penny before he realized it was a con. Maybe call Stephen, he would help, for money, or maybe revenge. Anna left a personal scar when she ran off. Poor one nut. Ha ha ha. I must maneuver the pieces into place. Better make some calls.

Four blocks away in an upscale apartment building:2 hours later:

"Welch, Kirby; the target's phone just exploded with calls to LA, Vegas, and Seattle. The target is planning a fake illness to get into her daughter circle. She made some serious promises to a doctor and ex-husband number three. Even promised the girl for a rape and torture by the sick bastard."

"Yes sir, neutralize the bitch, with pleasure. Got plenty of video of her sluting around the state. Straight, bi, lez, kinky SM even some questionable animals and teens. Yes, sir full court press." Boy has this sick cougar bitch pushed on the wrong people.

Seattle GEH HQ security office:

Welch pov:

I sit at my desk contemplating the threats. Carla, Miranda, Elaine, Ray, and Kavanaghs'. Well Ray and Miranda are benign, concerned father and his girlfriend. The old ties between Carla and Miranda around Anastasia biological father Frank are mind blowing. The play Carla has started, well she wanted to play in the big leagues, well baby here's your first kiss. Carla will be broken by dinner tomorrow. She's be looking for husband number 6, deaf, blind and senile because only that person, would have her, after this sex scandal.

Elaine in jail, under protective custody, payed a premium to have her feel the love of a pedophile in the joint.

The Kavanaghs, well Christian is killing their business, while Carrick is ripping them a new one, legally. While Taylor and I rape Parks security of clients and personnel. Their bankrupt by the start on July. Try this receiving end bastards.


	12. Chapter 12 exile

Chp 12 hell weeks

Tokyo:

I am having a full blown temper tantrum. I have destroyed the room. Smashed the walls. And broken every glass, chair, table, lamp, and appliance. All that after four hours at the local UFC gym and twelve miles running. Exiled, fucking exiled. I am the master of my world, CEO, Dominate, alpha male! All that an I'm exiled out of my house, state, country, why! Because of final exams, the girls exiled us for final frigging exams. Two frigging weeks of torture, for grades. Ugh I want to get another room just so I can destroy it.

Taylor walks in, grabs my arm a leads me to another room. Good I can destroy this. Work off some of this tension. Instead he sits me on the sofa. Hands me a tall whisky. Plop's down next to me. A soccer game is on some Asian league. There are two bottle, bucket of ice and liter of water. We power drink the night away.

It's late or early. I wake with my head on Jason shoulder, I feel terrible. We leave tonight to fly home. Exams are over today. We'll have brunch with the ladies. _Two weeks ago; the girls sit us males down in the living room. "Guy's exams are coming up. And we need to study. So you guys are exiled for the next two weeks. I mean out of the state. No just Portland. Christian your scheduled for several Asian countries. Elliot your job site in Denver. And Jason well your stuck with Christian." We argue, beg, promise, but nothing is going to change their minds. I can't blame them. Kate is in line for Valedictorian, and Anna is in the top ten. Both their friends Beth and Jennies are in the top twenty academically._

Before I leave we have a marathon weekend of sex. They set up a strict schedule of skype and emails. No texting. Limited calls. I hate this absents. I long to hold her, feel her, love her.

Jason snores, I feel safe here on his shoulder, my surrogate father. I love Carrick, but Jason is my friend, the responsible big brother, surrogate dad, and guy who knows me, keeps me safe. Plus, he makes Gail happy, my housekeeper. God she is so much more; a surrogate mother, and confidante. Who helps me navigate the rocks and shoals of my first relationship. Hell my only relationship. I have fucked up several times and she is there to help me get back on track. After this and the move to Seattle. Her and Jason have a month long vacation at a private resort in Fiji. I plan on hoarding Anna all to myself. The damn clock is so frigging slow. I hate the time wasted waiting for flight. I slip back to sleep, dreams of Anna, kids, a wildflower meadow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apov

Yes. The world is good and done. My last exam. I walk out of the building and into my car, Reynolds is driving. "Reynolds find a place to park" we park in one of the remote lots of WSU. "Reynolds get out, turn the radio on, loud please, louder." He waits outside, I hate treating him like this, but a girl got do what a stressed out college student during exam week does. I scream, rant punch and unleash the inner demons of rage and temper.

I roll down the window. "Ok, let's go. You can turn off the radio or just keep it low, if you want" "Our you ok Anna?" "Yea, I'm better, exam stress." I feel guilty, but relieved. Exams are over. We arrive at the house. I see cars. The girls' are here and Jose. The party starts as I walk in. we're all done with EXAMS! Beth and Jennie are here, we started the semester with a couple of more, but they proved fair-weather, and false. Grace, Mia, and Miranda help Gail lay out the party food. It's a girls' night. Although Jose is here. He flies in from a remote semester at UCLA. Ray and His dad served together, I've known him since high school. Jose, sweet, loyal, testosterone driven, muscle bulging, best friend. A year younger, working on a dual major. Structural engineer and photography. He takes the most beautiful landscape. Outdoorsy, alpha male, and 100% gay. He is very opposite of the gay stereotype. Watching him and Christian dance around each other was incredible entertaining. Or Elliot and him measuring muscle groups to see who more buff and defined. God, Guys and their macho games. Jose was my rock in high school from the bullies and haters. My shoulder to cry on after husband number 3.

Only Mia and him are relationship deficient. Beth has Mark Langer, brilliant lawyer, just graduated last year. Jennie has a Doctor at home she's known for years, blossomed over winter break. Winter break was a turning point for all of us. Jennie caught her doctor she been crush on since middle school, Beth's lawyer boyfriend maned up and proposed. Kate found Elliot, and I in a weird twist of fate, was rescued by Christian. Rescued from the drab and weary existence, self-exiled I had crafted for my life. I can't wait till tomorrow, I so want spend the week in bed, sex, sex. God I want my sex god, I need as Kate says, a lot lately, get laid. I think to start the weekend; I prefer several hard, kinky fucks, toys optional.

I stare out the window as the night lights play across the waters of the small bay. Reflections in the window pane, like memories of the past. The quiet time in a snowbound cabin, the dancing in the sand below. The long moments spend cuddled in his arms. The beautiful, glorious mornings as the rays of gold play about the bed, and across his skin, his head on my chest my hands in his hair. The soft breathes along my nipples. His hands moving lightly, caressing my folds, feeling my clit, pacing my body and the forces take me thru a series of orgasms. SHIT, I have to stop, Christian is fourteen hours away. I burn for him. I wait for him.


	13. Chapter 13 Kavanagh war

Chp13 k-war

Tuesday morning: week of the Coping Together Gala

I woke this morning feel the dread of what I must do. The waging of corporate war for personal reasons is abhorrent to me. The need to destroy another's hard-earned work, his labor of love, his passion. I would have found no joy with these acts I've begun. But looking down, at the peaceful beauty who inhabits my world. I know that today is not about me. But about her and her friend. Today, I begin the dismantling of Kavanagh media, destroy Kate's Father and Brother. Bring their world to ash and ruin.

I stride into my fortress Grey House. I have donned my armor, set my game face, and unleashed my hounds. I arrive in Conference room 2, Ros and our staff is there. I sit, as the Acquisition team under Len Peterson arrive.

"You have the floor Peterson"

"Mr. Grey I take full responsibility for failure of this Acquisition. We are seventy-two million over budget. I am sole responsible for this." _Six month ago I'd be a raging volcano, Peterson would be fired and his second sweating bullets and wondering if she next. But that was then this is now. TGFA as Ros and Taylor say, when I can't hear them. The acronym is sweeping the company hieratic. Thank God For Anna. I hold the beast in check. Work the problem, not the messenger as Anna quotas to me._

"Explain?"

"We have discovered that the four corporation we acquired were over inflated prices, stocks, and assets. We assumed that with the standards&poors rating. We were dealing with a reputable firm. We were not. They shift assets, debts, and personals during and after the sell. Misrepresented the companies and even created false documentation and bribe officials to cover the false documentation. My team has turn over all evidence to Legal, for legal remedies." _Alright strait answers, no bullshit. Kavanagh is crooked and slimy. We'll have to see about ripping him a new public image._

"So what did we buy and for how much?"

"Kavanagh broadband for 45million, real worth 35million. Kavanagh Social media for 26 million real wealth 14 million in media catalogs almost all porn. West-wind publishing for 40 million real wealth 5 million in 18 empty warehouses in 12 cities. Greater Seattle publishing(GSP) for 35 million real worth 20 million, with eight defunct and mostly abandon properties, Seattle Independent Press, and Warthogs publishing, a dozen online tabloid sites and three tabloid weekly's."

"What can be salvaged?"

"Mrs. William if you would" says Peterson

"Mr. Grey, we can salvage approximately thirty-eight to thirty-nine million from Broadband by breaking apart the license and distribution contracts and selling them off. Social media can be broken apart and sold for 20 million to other porn distribution and contractors."

"The defunct properties can be combine and sold off for 5 to 10 million. The SIP and Warthog should be strip and reformed into a single publishing. The Tabloids should be ended but maintain the license and websites. More than half of the bad press GEH gets are from these sites. SIP once re-branded and reorganized with complete new management team and H.R. department. I believe the bulk of SIP asset plant could be brought in house to meet are publishing requirement. Recovery approximately 4million. We believe thru legal recovery, around sixty million can be recouped, but may take four years."

Company Paid Real Recovery Loss

Broadband 45 35 39 6

Social media 26 14 20 6

West-wind 40 5 10 30

GSP 35 20 4 11

totals 146 74 67 53

"when will they know it's us?"

"As soon has legal files, Monday. Mr. Grey." _Yes, a public expose. The Kavanagh media empire is on shaky ground. He's trying to entrench, but I'm maneuvered him into a box. Strip his finances'. Crash and burn his four newspapers and dozen radio, internet and four tv stations. His national affiliates will dump him fast. I own thirty percent of his debt, and twenty-five percent of his stock._

"All right get the reports to Ros and me. Dismissed, Peterson stay." Peterson stays and so does Mrs. William. Curious.

"Peterson?" nodding towards Mrs. Williams.

"Mr. Grey I take full responsibility for failure. I ask Mrs. Williams to stay, because she is the best person in the department to replace me."

"This is your first failure, as you said we thought we were dealing with a reputable firm. If this was a foreign deal or a questionable firm. The safe guards would have prevented this failure, correct?"

"Yes, Sir. I and Mr. Dartmoor , head of legal, have in our twenty years of business; never seen a more blatantly criminal or illegal activity in a business deal. The SEC lawyer where liaising with have never seen anything like this. We all believe. They think; we're a Foreign firm, thus feeling we would have no recourse or remedies."

"Well come Monday, I want full court press. Ros? Does Gwen still know that reporter for the Wall Street Journal?"

"Yes, I believe she does?"

"Let's see if we can arrange an interview. Thursday or Sunday morning with all the facts. Let's blow Kavanagh good name all over the world. Prepare a press release with all of their bullshit and crimes."

"Christian, we should get the Dallas press as well. Kavanagh is trying to raise capital in Texas. The money from our deal didn't cover his debts." Says Ros.

"all right let get cracking dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peterson stays seated. Everyone else leaves.

"YES?"

"Mr. Grey. I think you should call Welch into this new meeting."

Picking up the phone "Andrea, get Welch in here, now"

Surprise Welch walks in not thirty seconds later. Seating down. Peterson rises and moves to a seat next to me.

"Mr. Grey, After I realized my mistakes, I had Welch re-vet Mrs. William for my position. He turned up a previous unknown connection, to you. Sir." Peterson look uncomfortable.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. William maiden name tripped the new search parameters. A further check showed her to be the younger sister of a deceased Marine named Lambert. Frank Lambert, whose only Child in Anastasia Lambert, adopted by Marine Major Raymond Steele during his Marriage to Carla Wilson, aka Lambert, Morten, Thomas, now Adams. Your fiancées."

"Anna believed her father died with no living relations. Are you sure? 100% sure, Welch?"

"Yes, Sir. 100% sure. I rechecked the whole Lambert files with DOJ and DOD, as well a Marine Corp records. Carla robbed Anna of survivor benefits, insurance, inheritance, and college scholarships. I had these added to her legal problems. But the bottom line Anna has an aunt, and uncle, two cousins' a boy and a girl."

"Does Mrs. Williams know?"

"No, Sir. She doesn't. what would you like me to do?"

"Nothing I will handle it." I sit and think. Anna will be happy? I review the background check on Mrs. Williams. Everything is good. Work history before GEH, current. Husband is a Middle management at Starbucks headquarters, specialize in Corporate accounting. I will have to tell Anna, and Mrs. Johanna Williams.

Xxxxxxxx

Two hours later: 11 am.

"Andrea have Mrs. William in my office at 11:30 sharp. For a personal interview." I wait.

"Mr. Grey Mrs. Williams is here." "Sent her in"

She enters a little timid, afraid. Good.

"sit down here" I point to couch next to the window.

I stand and pace. Running my hands thru my hair.

"Mrs. Williams, Tell me about your brother Frank and his daughter?"

She looks stunned, unsure. "My brother died a long time ago. His son died a long time ago. I fail to see why you're asking about them." I hear the emotions in her voice.

"your brother married Carla Wilson. She gave birth to a girl. Frank died the next day."

"yes, he married Carla, but his son died in birth, Frank died the next day."

"who told you 1. It was a son, and 2. He died?"

" **OH, Carla at the funeral. Are you saying she lied? Broke my heart and my Aunt Sally's."**

"Yes, when your boss thought he was going to get fired; he re-vet you to take over his position. The Lambert name came up."

"I don't understand. What this has to do with you or the company?"

"After Frank died, Carla, an evil bitch, remarried to a Marine Corp. Lieutenant named Raymond Steele. He adopted, Frank's Daughter. Carla divorced and remarried multiple time. But Anna mostly stayed with Ray. She just graduated WSU with a BA in English Literature. You might have heard thru the company rumor mill or the Tabloids about her?"

"Anastasia Steele, your girlfriend. The WSU coed. **Oh my god**. She's. your saying she's Franks daughter. **I. I. excuse me** " she runs out of my office. I follow, she grabs Andrea, a drags her into the ladies' room. I stand and stare. "Their best friends Mr. Grey" I hear Olivia says. "have her return to my office, if need be both of them." I return to my offices. Its 11:40. Anna due at 12:15. Plenty of time.

12:00

a-pov

The elevator doors open an out walks Anna, picnic basket in hand. Smiling and happy. Andrea and Oliva with a third women are standing at Andrea desk. They look up, red eyes, shocked faces. Suddenly the third woman runs at me. Stops and grabs me. " **Are you Frank Lambert Daughter, Frank Millhouse Lambert of Louisville Kentucky?"** "Yes, Frank was my biological father. Wh?" she hugs me hard and starts crying. I put down the basket and hug her. She feels familiar. I see Christian in the door. Andrea is next to us. I don't know what's going on.

"Anna, I'm your Aunt Johanna. Franks Younger sister. I thought you were dead."

"who told you I was dead?"

"Carla said you died at birth."

"Yea, sorry my mother is a bad person. I wish I know earlier. How did you find out?" she hugs me. I hug her back. Till she stops crying. I feel her pain and heartbreak.

"I was up for a promotion, they re-vet me. Turn up the connection. Mr. Grey just told me, before you came. I love you Annie. I wish My Aunt Sally, sorry your great aunt Sally would have known, she raised us after our parents died. She loved Frank. His and your death broke her heart."

"Please let all move this into my office. Andrea grab your lunch and join us. Johanna will need her friend." Says Chris. As we enter, Chris gets the basket. " **o'God, my kids** are going to love their new cousin."


	14. Chapter 14 Gala with friends &family

Chp 14: coping together (don't you dare throw that ice sculpture, Elliot)

Friday brunch, day before Coping Together Gala.

c-pov

I sit next to my blushing beautiful fiancée, In a private dining room of the Mile-high club, my club. Watching my Anna shine like a beacon. Her newly discovered family. A real tie to her biological dad. The Williams family is down to earth, loving and a close tight family. Anna is their only blood relative outside of their family unit. Although they've inherited Ray as well. They shine under her caring, thoughtful love. Anna, My Anna will make a great mom.

Whoa, were did that come from. I'm not sure how I would do as a dad, father, or husband. I know Anna would keep me on track. Grace and Mia would whack me silly if I went overboard. I can rely on Dad and Ray. Elliot, well he's Elliot, the cool, trouble making uncle, the family clown. Elliot the caring, feeling, always trying to pull you out of the dumps. The perfect big brother, my friend and confidant.

Anna's youngest cousin Jeffy, thirteen, is begging for a X-BOX. While his parents discourage his pleas. Sally the oldest daughter is outgoing, bright with a kind heart. Finishing her Senior year in high School, accepted to Northwestern for Veterinary School. Jeffery sr. is a loud happy boisterous man, with a kind face and caring ways. A sports fanatic; Seahawks and San Francisco Giants, well oblivious some bad in him. I feel happy.

Anna has invited them to the Gala, I'll cover the clothes cost and expenses. She what's them to meet the family. Anna a little sad, Ray's in Alabama for a consult on a State Parks historical 1830's Mansion rebuild. Miranda and Him are spending next week on a beach near Key Largo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey Manor: Saturday night: Coping Together Gala

a-pov

The Grey manor is decorated in paper Chinese lanterns and star fields of white Christmas lights. The classic Rolls Royce limo meanders up to the red carpet. Christian steps out and hold out his hand for me. For me! I take his hand and gracefully exit the vehicle. I in a backless silver evening gown. With matching mask. Step onto the red carpet on Christian arm. We walk stopping to pose for photos. I feel like Audrey Hepburn or Scarlet Johannsen. We float thru the marquee. Mingling with the guest. I see a black haired pink gowns bundle of energy moving like a missile for us, Mia as found us. I see Grace and Carrick following, dashing and beautiful couple they are.

Small talk, and compliments abound. I see Sawyer escorting my newly discovered Aunt and Uncle. We girls started this morning doing the spa things.

 _9am Seattle center mall, Bellissima Spa. Formally E_ _sclava_ _. Now under new management and owned by Franco, hairdresser extraordinary. We enter, a greet Grace, Mia, Ros, and Gwen. "Grace, Gwen and Mia. I would like to introduce my paternal aunt Johanna. I just discovered she existed. A she's works at GEH for almost four years."_

 _The intro and questions fly. We laugh cry, and scheme and plan. I see Mia has a mischief spark. I need to be on my toes tonight. I see Grace and Johanna have hit it off. She needs new friends since the bitch was exposed. So many of her old crowd were fake, evil social climbers, and leeches. Miranda and now, Johanna are a breath of fresh air. I try to help a soothe the emotions that play are nerves, but I am a bundle of nerves. My first ball, my first really public event with Chris. I am so friggin nervous. I could hurl at a moments' notice._

We greet and talk, Chris wants to introduce me around. We mingle and chat. Till the bell in wrung. We make are way to are seats. It's a family table. With Grace, Carrick, Grace's parents, Mia and her date, C Christian and me and Johanna and Jeffery. Elliot and Kate are at the next table with Ros and Gwen, and the Howells, I know them their clients and friends of Ray's. Him and retired Army Colonel Howell served together in the first Gulf War. Elliot and Kate graciously switched table for my Aunt and Uncle. I love them both for this. The conversation is lively and people move from table to table.

"Ladies and Gentleman the first dance auction is about to start. Ladies please make your way to the stage."

"Anna and Kate, let's go you promised. Come on." Mia drags us away to the stage. I see Christians face. o'boy this is not good. The auction begins. Mia goes for twenty grand to a dashing young man.

Kate auction starts and quickly goes to thirty-five grand when I see her stiffen and freeze. I look out. **O'no, how did that degenerate get in**. Ethan is bidding on his sister. I see Christian face. He whispers to Elliot. As Taylor and crew moves in. "100,000 dollars" sings Elliot. Ethan looks like he's going to bid, when he falls down. I see Sawyer stand near him, looking concerned "the excitement was too much for him, whoa smells like the liquor was as well" the crowd laughs. Then cheers as Elliot takes Kates hand and PDA her with a sweeping movie star kiss. The crowd goes wild.

I'm next. Christian starts the bid at 50,000 dollars. The crowd goes quiet. I hear a lone voice from the back 100,000. I see Christian turn a stare. 1million dollars. The man in back is silent as Christian claims me. We make are way out. Shit the old guy who bid on me blocks us. He removes his mask, with an evil grin. "Hello Annie, still whoring with Grey I see." I grab Christian so hard and hold him to me, he shutters in pain. I see Carrick, Jason and Jeffery moving towards us.

Suddenly! Kavanagh is spun around. Colonel Howell decks him, then slams a foot into his chest. He reaches down and breaks Emmons wrist, then jaw, teeth spill out. So fast no one can react. Howell steps back. Ros plants her 4-inch-high hell in Kavanagh groin, hard. "stay right their fuckup, or this lady will neuter your sorry ass. **You do not insult ladies, ever!** " Security drags Kavanagh away. Howell wife is at his side. "Did you have to?" "Yes, dear. I had to. Ray's not here. And that asshole insulted little Anna, and I could see her stopping Christian from going berserk. Besides you said just the other day I need to brush up on my chivalry." He laughs. Carrick and Jeffery congratulate him. "Ros, you are one tough lady, Gwen is so lucky" cheers Carrick.

 _Gwen-pov: I feel pride and so lucky, my warrior goddess. "Baby did you need to step in?" "yea, same reason as Howell; Miranda and Ray aren't here. An Anna didn't want Christian going to jail for murder." Yea I know, Mia and Kate grab Elliot so he couldn't jump in." "Those assholes just don't get it. Anna and Kate have friends and Family now. We protect our own." I kiss Rose, a walk her into the shadows to slow dance and cuddle. Miranda is going to want blood from these assholes. She sees Anna as her daughter, and Kate as Anna sister. She final admitted that Anna is all Ray's, with no Carla to be found. She is so maternal towards the girls; she'll probably try to breastfeed them. I giggle at the inner joke, as Rose steals my breath and wets my panties._

a-pov:

"Will there be legal problems?" I ask Christian quietly. "I don't know, let me ask Dad." He powwows with the adults. As Grace, Johanna, and Mia huddle around me and Kate. "I'm sorry Anna about my family." "Kate, their fucked-up, not you. You didn't hurt anyone, pick a fight, or even cause any of this. It was them. Period. Bestie" I hug her and hold her. The girls voice sympathy and encouragement. "Beside Kate no one threw an Ice sculpture like your eighteen birthday at WSU." "Anastasia Steele you threw that sculpture!" As hoot and howling laughter over comes us prim and proper ladies. The Emcee get the crowd going as the band starts up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the first dance is about to start. Please take your partners to the dance floor."

Since Christian paid the most I get to choose the song. I choose Buddy Holly "true love's way" Grandma Steele anniversary song. Ray get all teary eye every time it plays. I hold Christian, he begins to speak. Shu! him with a kiss, "laters baby". As I melt into him. We merge into one being, one love, one will, one simple world. I glance and Kate and Elliot are also lost in their small simple world. I relax and let the world and worries wash away from the right here and now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Well, well. Stupid does runs in this family. Showing up here, tonight against the multiple restraining orders and legal orders. I watch as Asshole senior is loaded into an ambulance for along ride to Tacoma hospital. Grace works at all the Seattle hospital, so they can't go there. Junior is already in a squad car to county jail, violated his bail and release. Oh! I know Sawyer put some pain into him before the police arrived. I called a friend, Ethan is in for a long weekend. The underage girls from New York have caught up to Seattle PD. Pedophile Ethan is publicly outed, at least publicly in the jail population._

 _I have to wait for Senior teen obsession to go thru the legal forms. I hope he's comfortable, Hell Hound Howell has not lost his touch after all these retirement years; broken sternum, ribs, jaw, teeth, wrist. Ray's got a lot of VFW buddies, and Anna's just as loved by them as Ray, if not more so, god those fudge brownies she makes are to die for. An Ros stepping in and staking claim, he may lose a nut. Anna's one of her girls now. I see several executives in GEH, running for the door. Ros doesn't allow any bad mouthing or harassment of her friends, particular at work._

 _I smile at Taylor. He feels guilty about how close Senior got, well you can only handle the threats as the come up, Taylor will bring more next time, he doesn't make the same mistake twice. "I wouldn't make this mistake again Welch" "I know Jason. We will up the security with this threat, I didn't think they we're this stupid; violating the legal orders" Jason hurry back to cover the happy couple. I smile, Grey is always interesting, but Anna makes life down right boring. I like boring. I watch the couples. I see kids and grandkids future shadows about the couples. I feel great, old but great._


	15. Chapter 15 AFTERMATH

Chp15

The Monday morning after.

I wake to the perfect feel, sounds, touch. A small head is wrapped in my groin, causing my body to rock and scream for release. The bobbing head and heavenly mouth have me at the peak. I lose all thoughts and reason as my beautiful Anna takes me to paradise and heaven in the same instance. She bounces away to the shower. I lay spent and happy. I could get use to this. I realize she in the shower, wet, hot, sparkling. Leaping I join her in the shower.

I sit eating my omelet and coffee while granola crunching, tea sipping Goddesses smiles at me, before I'd be reading the paper. Now all I want is Anna time and attention. The world is bright, till my phone rings. "hello, Grey"

"Well good morning sweet cheeks, have you seen the news or a paper. Do so now! Call me back. O'tell Anna good morning."

"That was Ros, something broken in the news". I get up and grab the papers at the end of the island.

 **NEW YORK TIME: BUSINESS SECTION: KAVANAGH MEDIA SEIZED BY FED. LATE SUNDAY NIGHT THE FBI AND SEC AGENTS SEIZED THE CONGLOMERATE OFFICES OF KAVANAGH MEDIA IN NEW YORK, ALTANLA, DALLAS, LOS ANGELES AND SEATTLE WITH CORRUPTION AND FRAUD INDICTMENTS. ADDITIONAL EMANON KAVANAGH IS FACING CRIMINAL ASSAULT AND HARASSMENT CHARGE IN SEATTLE FOLLOWING HIS ILLEGAL TRESPASSING AT A CHARITY BALL SATURDAY NIGHT WITH HIS SON. THE OBJECT IS UNCLEAR BUT WITNESS STATE THEY WERE HARASSING AND INTIMATING HIS ESTRANGED DAUGHTER AND HER COLLEGE ROOMMATE. CONCERNED BYSTANDERS STOPPED THE SENIOR KAVANAGH, PUTTING HIM THE HOSPITAL, DUE TO LEGAL ORDERS KAVANAGH IS IN A TACOMA HOSPITAL. HIS SON IS CURRENTLY HOUSE IN THE SEATTLE JAIL.**

 **FEDERAL SOURCE TELL US THAT KAVANAGH WAS MONEY LAUNDERING, PANDERING, BRIBING AND BLACKMAILING PUBLIC OFFICIALS. ALL ASSET AND ACCOUNT ARE FROZEN PENDING THE LEGAL PROCEEDINGS.**

I'm shocked, my interview in right below the headline. I see the Seattle time is silent, as their owned by Kavanagh. Anna show me the online stuff with her IPAD. I smile, and hug her. "We need to get change. Office awaits." I plan on Anna helping Mr. Standish and her Aunt reorganize and restructure the publishing asset; I just acquired. The news looks like I lost 70 million from the failed acquisition and another 20 million in stock and debt, the Fed's will get first bite of what left of Kavanagh empire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apov.

I scan the news on my tablet. Shit, shit. I need to call Kate,

"Elliot, it's Anna put Kate on. What? Wake her up. Now Elliot"

"Annaa, it too early, I don't need to wakeee"

"Kate, WAKE UP! Now. The Fed's seized your dads' company and the press is going nuts. I want you to come into to Grey House today. Sooner the better. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

"How bad? "Money laundering, pandering, bribing and blackmailing public officials."

"Shit, shit, mom! I have to find Mom. Can Taylor locate her?" "I'll ask, but we need to cover you baby. Make sure your safe. Ok. Here's Chris put Elliot on"

The guys talk fast and loud and hard. I go to the security room. Taylor, sawyer, and Reynolds, and Sanchez are reviewing paperwork. "Yes, Anna?" Taylor ask.

"Kate is worried about her Mother. Can you locate her? Please" I ask in my little girl voice. I know that Kates mother as always been absent and distance, just like mine. I don't know how I feel about her. I've never given it much thought.

"Sure thing, Anna don't worry. I know where she should be. Let me make some calls." I nod and go to our bedroom and sit on the bed. I knew we were going to ruin them, but not the public circus this will cause. I am only concerned for my best friend Kate. Two peas in a pod, lost motherless little girls in the big bad world. I feel the room shrink and the air crushing me.

Suddenly the weight is gone. The air is fresh; the darkness fades as strong arms incase me. As soft kissing pelts my face. As my man release the stress and worry. I am not alone any more.

Xxxxxxxx

Three hours later GREY HOUSE, Christian floor.

We sit huddled on the couch wrapped in a large blanket sipping tea. As Christian, Ros, Johanna, and their teams map out the recovery of money from the Kavanagh media. Already the FED's have broken apart the company into large blocks. Arresting large numbers of staff, and executives as accessories to the crimes. The SEC has seized the overcharge money from Christian sale and SEC and Legal are sure the judge will refund the money. Also the private wealth of Emanon and Ethan is under strict review.

Seem that Kates trust funds and inheritance from her grandmother were misappropriated and illegal used. The Fed's with all the evidence that we have; are sure what left will be returned to her. A substantial amount. Kate could care less. Her mother has emailed her. A frigging dear Kate letter, you're on your own. Have a rich man taking care of me. Suggest you find one too, lose the construction worker. I hate these self-centered bitches who forsake their daughter, particular in time of need and crises.

I feel arms around me. Gwen is here with lunch. "you guys have to eat, please it will make everyone feel better." We nod and eat little bits of a really taste salad with chicken and sprouts.

Later I drag Chris into his bathroom, hug and kiss him. "please wash away the fear and pain?" "It's ok baby I got you." After love and sex we return. The blushes and looks I'm get turn me bright pink. I notice Kates missing. "where's Kate?" "Elliot came by, there in my office, since you two were busy in there." Ros bluntly smirks. Gwen pinches her ass, causing her to jump "Rose, pot calling the kettle black. Behave." She grins at me. "everyone needs some TLC today. Lucky where the side show, not the main event."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gail has out done herself as we sit for a family meal at Our home, Escala. I should feel guilty about not helping, but I'm exhausted. Kate was depressed but Elliot and Mia will not stand for that. The class clowns are putting the circus to shame. I swear they'll next have Kate and me on the floor tickling us.

Grace is working overtime to provide motherly support and love to us. I know she means well. I talk with Ray and Miranda for more than an hour. They want to cut short their trip. I refuse, I have already screw up their Christmas trip to Victoria. They promise to take me and Christian next year. Miranda has turned all maternal and loving on me. I guess I past the step daughter test. I feel so complete when they (Ray and her) look at me with parental love and caring. The family unit I always dreamed of before Christian. Now, I see them has happy grandparents with Grace and Carrick; as Christian and I chase children around a meadow of wild flowers. As soft breezes blow thru the colors. I lay among the flower hidden from the world. A copper headed blue eye boy drags his brown haired grey eye sister to me, my children, my world. Has Christian kneels holding an infant in blue, a brown hair with green eyes, smiling his father million-watt smile. I fade to sleep with a dumb shit eating grin plastered on my face.

c-pov.

She final drifts to sleep. A happy smile on her face. Mummers of children and wild flower slip from her lips. I see the future, and it's not here in my ivory tower in the sky. The Hansen mansion on the sound is on the market. I have Elliot checking it out. I need a house for a family. Not a bachelor pad. I feel my mom's arms hug me. I turn to her "I love you mom. How did I ever get so friggin lucky to be saved twice by exceptional woman?" "Don't ever lose sight of how special you are, or how much we love you. Don't ever let Anna get away, son. She's one in a billion."


	16. Chapter 16 pushing normal

sorry it's been long updating. i recently suffered some personal set back that have overwhelm me. My long time soulmate pass away this pass Friday 5/6/16. i am broken and guilty ridden by the conclusion to our thirty two year odyssey.

For those who saw my previous profile pic. she was the one in the wheelchair, having suffered for more that forty years with sever RA, since she was fourteen. We traveled, loved and shared the each other secret and failures, success and achievements. I don't know how to go on. or if i even what to. the world has been a dimmer place. Her clumber spaniel mix PAX, was special comfort to her during these last weeks.

i will publish the chp i have done. i don't know if i can even finish the story. i hope you can find time in your life to touch a special someone, life is so hard and fleeting, not to stop and smell the flowers and tell someone you love them.

xxxxxxxx

Chp 16

Pushing back to normal.

I slide the wheel and crash the prow into a wave washing the sun bathers on the bow deck with cold, cold pacific salt water on this sunny bright August day in the lower San Juan Islands. My Cat is humming the wind, silent and sleek. While outrage and screams echo from the bow. "Christian, you ass don't do that again" my little girlfriend bellows. I smirk a mischievous smile as soaking Elliot comes aft with a bucket of sea water to douse me. I good naturally take the payback. Elliot smiles and hugs me. Boy what couple of months we had. The exile, graduation, the Kavanagh and Ball. We have escaped into the vast sea on board the GRACEII. I set the course and let Elliot have the wheel as I go to find my sprite as Kate slinks past me to molest Elliot at the wheel.

I sneak up and slide next to reading Anna. Moving my hand slowly for the curve of her hips and dip into her sex. I am poised to touch. "If that hand doesn't have my ice tea, to replace the one you washed over the side with that stunt, you'll lose it." I freeze. Rolling back with a groan. "Yes, dear. Right away dear. Anything else dear? Right on it dear." As I head to the galley still spouting dears'. Get some drinks and snacks. When I return the drinks and snack splatter all over the deck. Anna rise up on one arm nude and sultry. "clean up and try again." "what if I was Elliot?" "Kate promised to keep him on the back of the boat. While you're here on the front. So clean up and try again. I'm parched" she says flipping her hair and sexy hidden smile. I am rock hard and totally blow away by my vixen.

Later moored for the night off a small island hidden from the world. We four lounge after the fresh fish dinner Elliot and I caught them, the girls cooked them. Lounging with soft music playing on the iPod. Ignoring the world and the problems and hazards of our lives. We only have three more days, lost here in Valhalla.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Seattle.

Jose is taking me clubbing. His last boyfriend ripped his heart and left him depressed. So a little clubbing, find him a rebound stud. And maybe something for me. I need change of pace. The bro's have their soulmates while I have great mean less sex with hot guys and gals. I need a one. A soulmate. We walk towards the club. BANG, BANG. A car window shatters next to us. Jose grabs me pulling me down and pushing me into an alley we run. I hear my security exchanging shout and gunfire with someone. We need to get out of here. Ahead; a car with the door open, engine on. I push Jose in and start to get in the driver's seat. When a hand catapults me into Jose lap, face down. So I'm looking at his shoes. The car rockets away. I hear a shot shatter the rear window. "Shit, Shit, Rex is going to kill me for this"

I try a right myself and Jose tries to help. Once I'm upright I see were speeding down I-5 south bound. "Jose I dropped my purse, cell phone." We contort to get it out of his pocket. I then look at the guy driving. Hot Latin, maybe Basque. Roughed, outdoors, man's man. "Thanks for the lift. You can pull over and drop us off."

"Sorry little one, no can do. Max wants us all at his place. So relax your safe."

"Let me be clear. Stop the fucking car, let us out. Or I will kick your ass right here and we will all die in a fiery car wreck."

"Little one, Max would dig up the corpse and kill us again. Relax will be at his place in 3-minutes. Please. People were shooting at us."

"ok, I'm Mia this is Jose."

"ok, really, I'm Jose too"

We pull off the freeway a quickly turn into a drive way. Winding thru a stand of evergreen trees and shrubs. The house is open, glass, modern, yet somehow merges into the landscape. Blending perfectly. I watch a twin of Jose are driver emerges from the house. "That Max. my brother. His bite is worse than his bark, forewarned."

"Is everyone ok, medical? No then get in the house. Jose park the car in the garage." Both turn towards Max, who looks quizzed. "There both named Jose." I chirp. "ok, Brother Jose park the frigging car. Rex is due within the hour."

I enter the house, it's light aerie, beautiful décor. "I need a phone. Max, I need to check in."

"First names?" "Fine, you first."

"Max Browne, you met my brother Jose." He gestures with his hand.

"Mia Grey, and this is Jose Rodriquez my friend."

"GEH Grey?" "Yes, is that a problem?"

"That's for Rex to decide" has he hands me a phone. I call Welch than Dad.

A maid brings snacks and drinks as the two Jose get quiet in a corner of the room. I drift to sleep as the adrenaline rush dies away.

Xxxxxxxx

Couple of hours later.

I wake to the deepest green eyes, framed in a perfect face. The hard stare softens as she takes my breathe and ravages my soul. I am lost in here aura and electrified as she caresses my cheek. "minka, I'm Virginia Martin, welcome to my house." As she leans; a kiss me, god I am in heaven. What happened. As she breaks away and smirks. "come dinner is ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Welch-pov.

Sanchez and Sawyers called in. from the frigging hospital, both are shot. The three gunmen are dead. Sawyer check id before the police arrived. Park security guys, a group I had blackballed. The Park brothers and Philips are on the loose and willing to play mad. I pull in resources. Mia calls she safe at house in the country outside Seattle. I talk to Max Browne, security for the estate. The name sound familiar but I can't place it. I have bigger fish. The Park brother make a run at Grey manor, but Wilson and Reynolds were ready. They run but two gunfights in three hours as the SPD on high alert and nerves are grating. Carrick has the Police Commissioner on his cell constantly.

The dawn breaks thru my window, heralding the shitty day, rain and gray clouds and at least three gunmen loose on the streets. Jose called this morning. They stayed the night at their new friend's estate. They seem comfortable with the security, and the people are comfortable with them. I sent Sawyer after the hospital, just a graze. I push the web for these threats.

I final have a minute to review the security report Sawyer texted me, has I sip coffee. Spiting the coffee across the room. Virginia Martin, shit, shit. T-rex herself. Virginia "T-rex" Martin of Draco American Technology, inc. Brilliant, young, modern Q, the T-rex of security software and tech. multi-billionaire like Grey, I call a friend in DC. Googling T-rex get you a web site about Virginia tofu hams.


	17. Chapter 17 falcondragon and mischief

Chp17

The days before it happened

Mia pov

I walk thru the house like a dream. Following the most beautiful woman, watching here ass swing and sing to me. I take in the sharp skirt and converse sneaker. The soft tee shirt with plunging back line. The shy secret smirk as she gazes back at me. Knowing I'm lusting after her tight perfect body. I feel light headed. The heat is bursting my face.

I walk right into her arms. I cannot help but feel the comfort and home. I start to kiss her lips. She pulls me tight. Taking me back, dominating me till my back hits a wall. She controls the world. I lose myself in the touch, the emotions. I am simply a willing slave to this goddess.

The world back away. "Minka, let eat, food, I mean eat food."

"Mia, my name is Mia"

"Yes, Mia I know. But you will always be my little minks, my minka"

"I like that, I think?"

We sit and eat. Talking about each other and family, world. I don't know how long we talk till she takes my hand and leads me to bed.

Morning

I wake to the sweetest dream, laying here in Vicky caress, has bird sing outside the window, as sun beams stream thru the lace curtains. I feel the world is right and good. I feel heat on my skin. The feeling of eyes on me. Turning I see Vicky's eyes searching me for answers or questions. I simply lose myself in her eyes. As our hands ignite our passions.

Later as we eat lunch.

"So the gunfight yesterday, was remnants of Parks security from NY. They when after you too, and your parents."

"Yes, they are down to three nuts jobs and a few minions. Sawyer believes they are acting on Kavanagh orders. But I think its money they want to get away."

"Money? Why stage assaults then?"

"I think yesterday was a kidnapping attempt on me and my parents. They need cash with Kavanagh empire frozen by the feds. I will bet, that Parks and his partners were caught flat footed by the feds. After all, Welch and Daddy had ripped them up financials and business wise."

"ok, for the purpose of security, say your right. What do they do next?"

"I don't know. Maybe find a softer target."

We ponder the reality, and scenarios. Eating lunch. I notice that the two Jose are now an item. I wonder how my family will react to me and Vicky. Eating I think on what tonight or tomorrow will bring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

North of Key Largo: Private house

Miranda pov

Ray wanders the shallows with a spear looking for fish, something for lunch. I sit sunning under the low palms and sun shield cabana, sipping tea. Part of me is perfect and the other part wants to rush back to Seattle. I know Ray is concerned. Anna insisted we stay here. I love the girl, she has Ray and mine happiness as her first priority. How could I ever see Carla in her? We would have been on the first plane but Welch and Carrick have everything in hand.

Ray wades out of the water carrying a nice size fish. I move to the grill as he skins and cleans. Domestic bliss.

Later:

I lay in his arms. Safe and loved. I reflect on the lost time I spent trying to turn Anna into Carla. I will make it up. This weekend is an arts and wine festival in Key West. I will find something special for her and Christian, and the rest of the extended clan. I cuddle deeper into the warm. The world fades away.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Carla pov

I squat in a flea bag hotel in Winslow Arizona. I grabbed all the cash and valuables I could. Bob went nuts, ran home to his mother. The videos ruined me. Made me the laughing stock. Bob didn't even realize that half the limp dicks I did was for his business. Did he think these guys would have forgiven all his screw ups without me sweeting the pot? I have to think. The doctor is out; she's losing her license. Morton is in jail, on some sex crime. I am a pariah; Ray's cold hand is somewhere in this. I need to get to Annie and turn her to my way.

The medical angle is out, may be the scandal will work for me. I need to quietly make my way to Seattle and force a public meeting. Annie could not afford to publicly forsake me; the good girl image would be ruined. Let me google the Seattle social scene and Grey's.

Ray's got a rich girlfriend, looks familiar, but I can't place it. An upcoming charity event. Yes, the perfect venue for my return. I will get my due, my kid my reward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrick pov

My legal secretary Joan brings me a new cell phone as the third one today lays shattered on the wall next to the Westmore picture of trout family. I am in a rare rage. The remnants of the Parks security is attacking my family. I have had Welch, Taylor, Sawyer, police commissioner, and commander of the state police on the carpet today. I want these madmen jailed or dead. Mia and Jose are hold up at an estate southeast of the city at Virginia Martin place. How Mia in up at T-Rex place I don't know. But I'm sure Cristian will have something to say, considering their business rivals. Even stranger their both just a year apart in age.

I watch the Sound from my office window, wishing I was out on a boat. Not stuck here hunting assassin. I sip my whiskey, slow and deliberate. My family cell rings, good the assholes have made contact.

"What do you assholes want?"

"what? How? We want 20-million in offshore accounts and free passage out of the country and no retaliation, will leave you and your family alone."

"No! you will surrender yourself to the nearest authority and take your prison sentences like men."

"We'll die first. Grey! This is your only out. The money and free passage. Period."

"I accept your position."

"You'll do the money and everything?"

"No. you'll die, period end of problem. Just show up at near any Grey and security will gladly accommodate your wishes."

"You want a war Grey. So be it."

"No, I don't want a war, but I be damned to let you win"

The line goes dead.

In walks Miller, my CPO. "Got a good trace and background noise shows them in Tacoma, right now. Local PD is moving in. we suspect it's just one guy."

"Good keep me informed"

I sip my whiskey. Now I know their desperate, and stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam pov

I walk out of the Amtrak station into sunny Seattle. Homecoming, after twenty years it's time to claim my inheritance. I wonder how the folks will take me back into their life. I wonder if I have a family or pack of dogs. I take a taxi to the Hyatt downtown. I can't wait to see my brother, long lost brother. I stare out at the skyline and the Sound. I have come home, come hell and high water, I'm not leaving. And soon my daughter will join me here, by my side.

The darkness creeps along the land till it encompasses the world in darkness punched by neon and manmade lights. Like beacon of desperate and hope. I turn in; tomorrow starts the dance, the hunt, the battle of families, loyalty and honor.


	18. Chapter 18 new players

Chp 18

New players

Grey House IT department:

Chaos and confusion explode as Barney tries desperately to stop the breaching of the Grey System. The screen scroll as more and more asset are taken over. Barney finger fly across the key as he tries to stop the hacker. "Jason pull the storage modules now!"

Ros runs in "how bad?"

"They have almost total control of the system and the information. I couldn't stop them."

"Parks?"

"No, too talented, too professional. I have Mervyn search for some id on these guys."

"Keep me posted."

Barney looks at the screen, how I salvage this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros pov.

Thank god Christian is still at sea. I have to salvage what just happened. We need to take back the system, and find these hackers.

Ros cell phone ring. It Andrea.

"Ros, thank god you're here. Someone is in Mr. Grey office. They demand to speak with Mr. Grey or you."

"how did they get past you?" "We don't know. They must have come in before we arrived this morning."

"Call security have them escorted out." "We tried they won't answer, I sent Oliva to get them. I'm on my way."

4minutes later outside Christian office.

Suddenly the phone on Andrea desk "Mrs. Bailey, come inside or I crash the mainframe again."

Shit "Andrea get Barney up here, now. Have security stand by."

I walk to the door. Breathe deep and enter. I look around, nobody in here.

Slowly Christian chair swing around to reveal a teenage girl in catholic schoolgirl. Legs curled up under her. She looks 13 or 14. I gape.

"Please come in Ros. Security will not be joining us anytime soon. Please sit while we wait for Barney."

Barney rushes in skid to a halt. "shit, shit, your Samantha G. aren't you?"

"YEP"

"What do you want?"

"A job. Like my skills demo?"

"Your hired. Now fix what you did"

"Barney, hold on a god-damm minute, you can't just hire her like that." Ros screams

"Ros, she a protégé, you see what she did to us. We need her. Besides she'll wreck us if we don't"

"Yea, Ros. You need to hire me. Besides I need a job since I quit my government job." She says quietly. Almost apologetic.

"how old are you? Samantha?"

"I'm sixteen, I have my work permits and I start at WSU as a postgrad next semester."

"The outfit?"

"Daddy put me in Catholic school for the summer. I suspect he's afraid I'll grow up and date."

Alright get this mess fixed and your hired. I don't know what Christian will make of this."

Later that day.

"Where are you staying Samantha?" says Ros

"in my new office."

"what no you're not, we could put you up in a hotel till we get you a condo?"

"hotels don't like unaccompanied minor, so I just crash in my office. Ok"

"No, let me make some calls" Ros makes several calls.

"yes, I see your point. I think that would work, it's not a problem is it. Oh. I think that would work out. Yes. she very smart, sassy. I'll have security drive her over, bye thanks a lot; Grace."

"it's settle Samantha; you're going to stay with Christian parents at Grey Manor. Any problems?"

"No, works for me," she turns a goes to get her tote, I swear she had a grin on her face

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later.

"Grace, I was just in the Mile-High club, Carrick was their making out with a blonde teenager, some skanky twenty something. I swear Grace"

"It can't be Carrick. He's in court all day. Let me call his secretary. Thanks for the heads up."

"James, Grace, where Carrick?"

"He's still in court, he just when back in after lunch here at the court house in conference room B with his team and plaintiff, why?"

"One of my old friend saw him at Christian club, mile high with a blonde"

"it can't be Carrick, he has ten witness, plus judge carter and his staff. Must be someone who looks like him, I have to go, bye grace" after he hangs up, I feel a dread I've not felt in decades. Could he be back. On top of everything, he would show up. Carrick is going to have a violent reaction.


	19. Chapter 19 malstrom

Chp19

Into the eye of the **maelstrom** , the last knight stridden with purpose and conviction. Entering the dark KEEP. Alone without fear or courage; he steps into the circle of light, ready, willing, able to meet the fates'. The first fate demanded his heart, the second his mind, the third his soul, the last fate gliding on the air demanded nothing. For the good knight had none of these to give. Only the breath in his lungs and hollow shell of human form. Whispering quietly "you cannot kill a Deadman, merely stop his breathing." Quote from philosophy of fromaytha (can't remember the proper spelling. Literally the philosophy of strong-arm tactics)

Sam pov.

I have had a great four days, drinking, whoring, and doing all the thing I never did in my youth or my life. I sit in a seedy bar power drinking waiting for the Parks' to show. My security is well set and I have this pretty blonde bombshell giggling and flirting merciless with me. She is a great decoy, former army MP, secret service, and lastly DEA. She got a dozen CPO kills, and more as decoy. Her double D chest hides a treasure trove of weapons and delights.

I feel the kick under the table, show time.

The Parks walk in four hard men, looking to kidnap and torture me, Carrick Grey, lawyer, father, husband, asshole. I watch as they circle me. I throw back my head and laugh hard and deep. The jokes on them. As the lead fly's, and were all on the floor bleeding. God, this is a good day.

Thirty minutes later: Memorial hospital Emergency room.

"paging dr. grey, paging dr. grey report to the ER stat." I hear the page. I look for my phone, shit its missing. I run out of the children cancer ward. Someone in my family is hurt. I skid, falling, sliding into the ER nurse station. Immedicably staff is helping me. "what's going on?"

The head nurse, looking sick. "They've taken Carrick up to surgery, multiply gunshot to the chest. He doesn't look like he'll make it."

No, no. I faint.

I awake to Christian face; holding me as Anna weep quietly, I see Kate, Sammy, Mia, Vicky rushing towards me. Elliot and the Jose's trailing behind. My beautiful extended family. Why did you sacrifice yourself Carrick, why now? Why now!

Weeping I feel strong arms incase me. Everyone is silent, stunned. I look up thru tears into my beautiful man. My Cary. How, who? I let the emotions cascade thru me. As I touch his face, the small hidden scar under his ear, Samuel! Samuel has come home. I look into Cary eyes. He knows. I let the tears flow. My tragic brother in law is dead. Cathy! Where's Cathy?

Carrick pov.

I rush from the court house as my security and law clerks chase me. A Grey has been shot, most likely dead on arrival at the hospital. I don't know who. I scream into my phone as my security flies thru the traffic. Pulling into the emergency entrance I see a host of Grey security, all looking shocked and petrifying. I ignore the crowd a rush in. Emily the head ER nurse, in surgical scrubs, stops me with a fist to the chest. "Carrick? How? you died on the table 15 minutes ago, I watched you die?"

Shit. Samuel is dead. Why? I see in my mind's eye the sullen and brilliant twin brother of mine. Stubborn and refusing to see the wrong of dating and marrying a 13-year-old girl, besides the point she a freshman in college. The distance and total cutting off of contact. Now, he dead. I must find Gracie.

"where Grace?"

"The Family is in the doctor lounge, Carrick what is going on?"

"My Brother is dead and my family thinks it me."

I enter to a stunned crowd. Christian is holding a hysterical Grace, walling and weeping. Anna holds them both. Vicky is holding Mia and Sammy, who weeping uncontrollably, as the Jose's hug them. Elliot is holding Kate on his lap on the floor. Where she must have collapsed and the smelling salt tabs litter the floor around them.

I approach as everyone gaps. Taking Gracie in my arms. She quiets then looks up. Yes! baby, Samuel came home to die. She looks lost then, then focus she mouthy CATHY.

Goddamn I forgot, Cathy, where is Cathy. Must call Cedrick.

2hr later: grey manor.

The family is sitting around the great room, except Carrick who lock himself in his study with his law clerk Jason and Welch. Every once in a while the wall shake. Grace has Sammy on the couch holding her, she seems to have taken all this rather badly. Everyone wanted to know about Samuel, but Carrick put his foot down. End of dissuasion. The only bright spot is the Parks are dead and their reign of terror is over.

Christian and Taylor huddle while Elliot keeps Anna and Kate busy. Gail bustle about with Martha, Grace new housekeeper since Gretchen was fired for stalking Christian.

Suddenly the study door open and a angry unkempt Carrick emerges. Walking up to Grace and Sammy. "both of you in my study now." Turns and walks back in to his study"

In the Carrick study:

"what game are you playing?" glaring at the two women

"Cary, what are you talking about?" Grace step between Cary and Sammy

"Samantha, what GAME ARE YOU PLAYING!" running his hand thru his hair and towering over the girls.

"Cary, back off the girl she's not involved with this, where Cathy" Grace says all mother bear mode firing up

"Mom's dead, she died ten year ago, cancer." Sammy whispers, looking down and small, a lost little child.

"your, my niece, Sammy, why didn't you tell me. With Samuel suicide sacrifice? Why?" Grace says taking the girl into her arms "let is out baby girl, we have you now, we'll always have you." Glaring at Cary "Cary get over it. Samuel sacrificed himself for us. Sammy is here and need us, loving us. Let Mycroft go, let him be at peace now."

"Mycroft? Oh dad was Mycroft, because of his jobs?"

"That and he was the smart one of the two. Carrick was the jock, outdoorsman, the people person." Grace laughs. Knowing that Carrick has a IQ of 160, an is brilliant lawyer but standoffish, cold, deep emotions. Samuel had IQ around 210 with a quiet self-contained demeanor. Except with Cathy, brilliant 190, beautiful, and caring. Orphaned and alone, but never out of sorts or manners. Like Anna, they would have been thick as thieves. Lost in lectures and literature. I ponder what will never be.

"Grace I'm sorry I didn't tell you early. Daddy said get to know you all. He didn't tell me he was going to do what he did. I knew he was sick, but not like this."

"Cedrick said he was terminal, and was not going to put you thru the illness again." Carrick quietly says.


	20. Chapter 20 prelude

Chp 20 prelude

I sit in my plane stroking the hair of the love of my life, dreading what awaits us in Seattle. The war is over. Carrick identical twin is dead, sacrificed himself for the family. His daughter, brilliant computer wizard is firmly cloistered in Grey Manor. All is turning golden for the Grey clan. I know that the day of my reckoning is fast approaching. How do I tell Ray, or Anna, or the Grey's? tell them my secret. My terrible secret.

How will they take me deceiving them, after all this other shit? I worry the hours left as we fly home. Home, my and Ray new house in Montesano. The future wedding as I stare at my new ring. My engagement ring,

Three days early:

Standing on the sunset pier at Key West, watching the colorful lights play along the water and sky, as the sun chariot crashes into the sea. The silent, the hiss of Ra as Neptune douse him for another day. Encased in Ray strong arms, and firm hands. He turns me: a takes my breathe and soul, with lips tinted by the sweet rum cocktail. He slips the ring on my finger, a dares me with eyes alight with love and fear, too say no. I stare at the simple ring, simple live, simple answer. Everything else is gone from this moment. "Yes, Yes! I love you Raymond Steele" "I love you soon to be Miranda Steele"

Standing till, the last rays fizzle in the sea, the crowds leave except for the couples in love enjoying the darkness of twilight. The arms and lips of love. Later as we make are way back to are bed and breakfast inn. "Annie will be so happy for us, she helped me pick out the ring. She really loves you Mira. I can't wait to show you off at the Children Hospital Ball next week." "Ray you hate those things; you don't have to go." "Mira, you're making a effort to live in my world, I can make the effort to live in yours; besides I can talk trade with Elliot and his granddad. While you and the girls gossip about us!" says with a sly grin and mischievous leer, eyes alight with dark sensual thing to come tonight, lots of coming tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day before the ball:

Gracie is treating all the girls to a spa day before the Gala. I have tried to talk to Anna, but chickened out every time. How do I explain my deceit? My lies?

Kate and Anna have Sammy spinning and twirling about the spa. Her first real spa experience. The nails, hair, massages, pampering to the highest levels. Ros, Gwen, Grace, her mother, and I are enchanted watching the younger girls. Andrea is Marshaling the herd, or at least trying to minimize the damage.

I sip wine while Tabitha works my hair. A green facial mask hides my emotions. My soon to be daughter, the daughter I should have had with Frank. The Daughter Ray raised. Will she forgive me, will Ray? Gwen squeeze my hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carla pov:

I slip out of LA, with a loser businessman, a couple of hand jobs and cheap liquor and I'm in a company condo overlooking the industrial zone of Seattle. I use a local library computer to stalk the Greys. A Charity ball at the end of this week. I will make my move. Anastasia will pay for trying to cut me out. If they pay good I'll stay silent, of not, well life in the tabloids will be hell.

I watch the brats run around the library, no discipline, I raised Anastasia to respect and fear me. She'll depend on me to keep Christian in line and on hook. She landed a big whale, but she'll need me to keep the cash and perks coming; once the shine wears thin.

Ah, ha! I found my way into the ball, lonely just divorced doctor. Things are final looking up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Welch pov

The witch as slip her surveillance. She must be here in Seattle. I begin to pull security into a tighter circle. T-rex crew is now under my commanded, I thought she'd fight it, but she knows one command is better than overlap, and holes.

The Greys have two gala coming up, and Anna starts at the publishing position this week, at least it in the Grey House, on the twelve floor. Security review of the SIP staff turned up several anomalies. I fired every one of them. The Hyde guy made my skin crawl. I had Barney and Sammy scrubbed and searched their servers. Turned up multi disturbing sex videos and blackmail evidence. Hyde now in jail.

Sammy, relation that she a Grey, shocked me. But her father was so deep inside the government, little if any information gets out. She is ok, for a genius computer protégé. I thought she was crushing on Barney, whose totally into Andrea, but it tech crush, no puppy love. Grace has a date for her at the Gala Saturday. Son of one of her doctor friends, seems ok, passed the security checks, didn't expect a sixteen-year-old to have much in negatives.

Get back on track, find and neutralize the witch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian is worried about mom, well so am I. I sat for three hours with Welch and covering my life in embarrassing detail. Looking for any blackmail or tabloid fodder. I find I am a very boring person from birth onward.

I sit staring at the fire in the great room, tomorrow the hospital ball. I stroke my man's hair as he sofly snores in my lap. How strange a year this has been? How much I've changed from the native shy college girl to confidant woman I am today. I never dreamed a life like this. How lucky I was to accept the cabin in the woods. Or maybe the fates collide two lost souls together. I stare at the flames, stroking his hair, count the blessing of my life. Christian, Kate, the Greys', Taylor and Gail, Dad and Miranda.

Dad call last Monday; he's going to propose to Miranda. I am ecstatic for them. They are a great couple. At the spa this morning, I think Miranda wanted a private conversation with me. But we just didn't. something about that nags at me. Dad is going to go public at the ball. I know he worries about the money issues, particular after all the gold digger press me and Kate got. But Daddy is strong and resilient and everyone who know him; knows he not like that. I wonder what tomorrow will bring. I nudge sleeping Chris, "babe, bed time?"

"sleep or sex?"

"Well sex, sleep, sex, breakfast"

"Well, MS Steele your wish is my command" lifting me up carrying me to our bed. Heavenly encased in love and passion.


	21. Chapter 21 hospital gala

Chp21 hospital ball

Children science museum in the shadow of space needle

Reflection pond.

I stand soaking wet, dress torn, battered and bruised. How did I get here? Standing next to the reflection pond I just climbed out of. A soaking wet Anna next to me. Gracie is staring at me with awe and pain. Behind her Elliot holds a battered Kate and Mia. Mia with a napkin with ice to her eye, she's gone have a shiner, while Sammy hold another napkin to her head. Kate as a napkin of ice to her head.

A loud moan, Carla is dragged away by security. I stare at everyone as Ray, Carrick and Christian come tearing into the crowd. I feel humiliated and terror filled, all my secrets are out.

I feel a hand grab mine, raising my arm in the air, the classic winners pose. Anna has raised my arm. She smiles at me as the crowd claps and cheers. Whispers "I'm going to call you mom from now on. That is if you still plan on wedding Daddy." I shudder. "we will talk later about frank"

"I'm so sorry Grace about lying to you. I understand if you"

"we have to stop these fights, will never get invite to another ball ever again" I cringe our third ball, third fight. "Mira nothing said changes our friendship. If Anna's ok with it so am I."

The men enclose us as Gail produces two table cloths and several linen napkins.

10 minutes earlier:

Apov

Some asshole spilled wine on Sammy dress, she's freaking out. Her first ball. Her date's AWOL, her dress stained and everyone is staring at her. Kate, Mia, and I take her to the ladies lounge downstairs. We're sure we can fix the dress, calm Sammy down. I kneel sponging the wine with a napkin soaked in club soda. When a shadow loams over me. I look up shit, mom, Carla is right in front of me.

I rise, "Kate take over" I move mom to a corner.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Anastasia, I need help. Money specifically. You own me."

"Mom? What are you talking about?" money? It's always about money.

"For birthing you, all those years of pathetic sweating Ray, and all those other to keep you in food and cloths, roof over your head. You owe me missy. Besides I'll make sure you keep money bags, the shine will wear off, and he'll see you for the incompetent little girl you are."

"I don't owe you a thing. Besides I don't have any money to give. I have debts, student loans, and "

"you bagged a billionaire, he has money, you didn't pay for that dress, or jewel. Some of my training must have payoff, you opened your legs and look at you deck out in tens of thousands of dollars, well I want mine part." Training what is she talking about.

"mom? There is no part of my relationship with Christian, you had any part of, so no money!" stand firm Annie girl.

"bullshit, he can spare a couple hundred grand, to keep me quiet about your secrets."

"Carla I have no secrets with Christian, or anything the tabloids want." I covered all that with Welch, my past is boring. The worst thing was Cheating on a high school freshman math test, and I felt so guilty I confessed to the teacher.

"I can make up some juice stories, to peak the money" you crossed the line Carla.

"Carla if you lie, I will sue. You'll be living in prison. Mother or no mother" god that felt good to say. How could she even think to do any of this to her flesh and blood.

What the fuck. She pulled a gun. Kate rush us. No Kate. Carla hits her hard with the gun. Kate goes down in a heap. Mia rush towards the door, another woman, blonde Botox pulls a Taser and hits Mia, she goes down. Sammy is frozen. "We'll just have to do this the hard ways, come along Anastasia. Christian Grey will pay a few million to get you back" Carla is kidnapping me at gun point. I stare hard at her. Carla you bitch

Suddenly Miranda, and Grace enter the lounge.

Miranda see Carla, the gun and explodes into first blonde Botox, then Carla. They fight and scream.

"M what are you doing here. Chasing after Franks still. Still second"

"Carla you bitch; I'm going to beat you to a pulp."

"Does Anna know you fuck Frank for years. Couldn't give him kids. I did"

They fight out on to the patio next to the ponds.

Anna rush over and tried to separate them. suddenly over the edge the three goes.

Meanwhile at the ball:

The asshole doctor is on the ground screaming in pain. Ray just broke his arm. While I snap kicked him into my car. The three of us stare around. What is going on. Five minutes early some waiter tell me dad is having chest pain and some doctor is taking him to my car. I rush out with Ray beside me. Finding Dad and some asshole with a gun at my car. Ray goes from zero to attack, he knew the gun was a kids toy.

Taylor comes running up with Parker, who was supposed to be with the car. "Christian it's a diversion, Anna being attack" what the fuck! I will kill everyone if she's hurt. "Is she safe?"

"NO! move it ladies lounge!" I bolt with Ray and dad on my hip. Parker stays to secure the doctor.

We tear thru the ball. Thru a crowd looking down into the reflection ponds. Anna and Miranda are climbing out with Anna dragging a third person. Suddenly she raises Miranda arm up. The winner. We bolt down the stairs and thru another crowd. Prescott has some blondie bimbo in a choke hold, bimbo wrist is bent unnatural; hanging limp. The ladies are ok, Kate and Mia are hurt. Gail produces some table cloth to cover the soaking wet champs. Ray hugs Miranda while I wrap my girl in my arms and kiss her deep and cleansing. My temper recedes from nuclear to puppy dog in the breath of her kiss.

Epov:

I am on mission to find one Jason Macmillan. Asshole, AWOL, escort of my niece Sammy. Some asshole spilled wine on her dress after Jason abandon her. Her first Ball and her date dumps her. Mom is pissed she set up this date for Sammy. Kate has ordered me to find the little asshole and remove him from the ball; before he can hurt Sammy again.

I find AWOL token and joke with a group of teenagers outside the planetarium back door. The pot smell is heavy, the Alcohol flask large. I reach out grab the flask up end it over some blondie indie dude joint and him too. Everyone scatters as I grab AWOL and inform him he is going home, explain to your mother why the Grey's found you wanting as an escort. And why Dr. Grace Grey will be having words with her about your behavior. I have uniformed security which followed me, escort AWOL to a cab. Oh ya, a sixty-dollar cab ride COD, his parents are going to be thrilled.

Shit I start for the ladies lounge to inform Kate and Mom, Prescott joins me. What the fuck Sawyers on the ground struggling to get up. As screams and shouts come from the curtain lounge area. We rush in.

Kate and Mia are down; some blond Botox bimbo with a gun is rising from the floor. I lash out, smashing her into a table and grab the gun and twist till she flips over on to the ground again; to bad her wrist didn't follow. I look up and see mom watching a three-way fight on the patio. I reach down and pick up Kate and Mia as Sammy gets napkin filled with ice. Shit Kate has a big welt on her head, shit so does Mia, with a shiner to boot. Whatever going on is serious. I hear a splash, the fight has gone into the pond, I wonder who? "Miranda and Anna just went swimming" peeps Sammy in Awe "some older woman tried to kidnap Anna, at gun point. It's over there under the table. Miranda just attack the bitch"

We watch as Miranda and Anna climb out of the pond dragging the kidnapper. Sawyer push pass with security to grab the drown bitch. Anna raise Miranda hand up and whisper something. The crowd goes wild with applause. The men arrive and grab their better half's. Little bro is calmed by sweet Anna hug. I hug Kate and Mia. Kate kiss me. "did you find asshole?" "o'ya baby, he's gone. Are you ok?" "No, Carla, Anna mom pistol whipped me. I wonder who the other bitch was, she pistols whipped Mia." "don't worry baby, she suddenly left handed for the rest of her life."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey manor the next morning.

We sit in the great room. Christian and me, his parents and mine. Miranda has just explained how she knew my father and Carla. Her first boyfriend and ex step sister. I realized that my mother was never there for me I was just a tool, a prop for her conquests. I cry into Christian chest. I feel daddy and Miranda stroking my back. I know I'm loved and worth of love, and not my mother's daughter. I now have two new mothers. My future step mom; Miranda. And my surrogate mother Gail. I am blessed. Lose one bad mother, get two angels. Daddy is over the moon, he knew all along that Miranda had dated Frank, her maiden surname was close to mom's and daddy ran a background check, since husband three, daddy really careful about introducing people into the family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

eighteen months later:

I sit in my meadow. My twin babies before me, teddy and phoebe. Their new cousin green eyed Michael Samuel, Sammy 2month old. And the adorable little Anna Grace, Kate and Elliot 4monthold. Something in that Montana water at the parent vacation house. Sophie with Sammy and her new husband Aaron Sawyer, Sawyer cousin, are playing croquet as the guys, horseplay with the dads' over who grills. I feel the Mom's, Grace, Mira and Gail sit next to me. I feel completed. Whole and loved.

The end.


End file.
